Hanyous may not be all the same
by Ilargi iluna
Summary: It's been 5 years since Kagome fell down the well, and the gang are like family to her. But there's something she hasn't told them, a secret as powerful as dangerous, something that may call even to the powerful Ice Prince. SESSKAG
1. Secrets

_**Okay, this is my first Sesshoumaru-Kagome fanfic, so I hope you like it. Feedback is highly appreciated as well (irresistible puppy eyes here).**_

_**As for my other Inuyasha fanfic, **__**Seed of doubt**__**, I'm suffering from a huge author's block, so I'll be leaving it for a while and concentrating on this one instead, but I plan on going on with it when inspiration comes back.**_

_**Disclaimer: does it look like I own them? Oh, please, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics, but the actual story!**_

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

Kagome shifted in her sleep when the sound of soft footsteps nearing her resting spot reached her ears. Subconsciously she wrinkled her nose, sniffing around. When the scent of her adopted son hit her now very sensitive nose she awoke fully.

_Shit, it's coming again!_ She groaned inwardly, noticing that her senses had increased quite a bit. She ran her tongue over her teeth and noticed that her fangs had elongated slightly too, although they weren't long enough to be visible as of yet_. We'd better get those shards damn fast, 'cause I've got to get home within two days, be it with or without them!_

She quickly murmured a spell in order to mask her scent and aura, so that the youkai and hanyou in the group wouldn't notice the change in them, for they had begun to change as well, and pretended to be asleep when Shippou reached to grab her and began shaking her shoulders.

"Okaa-san, wake up! Inuyasha's already hunting some breakfast and he will start yelling and being mean if he finds you still asleep when he comes back" he said, worry for her mother laced in his high pitched voice.

Kagome smiled and shifted, yawning as she stretched her limbs in order to get the stiffness out of them.

"Ohayo, Shippou-chan. Thank you for waking me, I'll be up in a minute" she smiled again as she ruffled her red hair "Go bring me my backpack and I'll give you some chocolate as a reward" she told him in a secretive tone.

The young kit's eyes shone with joy as he set off beaming all the way.

Kagome watched his retreating form as she combed her slightly clawed hands through her messy raven locks. She had let her hair grow the past five years, now it was as long as Inuyasha's, and it was quite the feat to untangle it every day, but she just loved the feeling of it flowing down her back like a silken midnight cloak.

Breakfast was rather uneventful, only disturbed by the usual _Hentai!_ yelling and the sound of Sango's hand slapping against the houshi's cheek.

After all of them had gotten ready, they set off again, following the path which took them to the West.

The young miko had sensed three Shikon no kakera a few days ago in that direction, and they had been following them since, but the youkai seemed to be moving away so they hadn't been able to get them yet.

Kagome had insisted that she rode on Inuyasha's back, and that Miroku and the taijiya rode on Kirara, so she could be able to go back home in time. Her friends had been more than surprised that she was in such a hurry, as they were used to Inuyasha being the one pushing them to go faster, but when she told them that she had a very important test to take for college, and so she needed to be home in two days' time no matter what, neither of them had pushed the matter further.

All of them assumed that the young miko was going to leave them after their quest was complete, even more so after it had been made crystal clear that she and the inu hanyou weren't meant to be together.

They had given it a try, they really had, but it hadn't worked. Over the years they had spent together their love for each other had grown a lot, only it had been in a brotherly way, instead. It didn't feel right to be together in any other way, and so they decided to remain friends. It had been a wise decision, though it had taken them a while to take it, 'cause it saved both of them a lot of pointless pain.

Inuyasha, however, hadn't gone after Kikyo either, as all of his friends thought he would. He had finally realized that his old love was long gone, and that the clay zombie she had become was not only disgracing her memory, but also preventing her soul from resting and thus endangering its future reincarnation as Kagome. So, he decided to act upon it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback

Inuyasha was resting, as usual, in the branches of the Goshinboku. Kagome had gone home a few days ago, and they were spending the time resting and training for their next shard hunt until she came back.

The hanyou, of course, was mourning her absence, as he always did when she had to return to her home in the future. It was around midnight when he spotted the undead miko's soul stealers. Following their call he walked into the forest to face the woman he had once known and loved.

She was waiting for him in a clearing, practically lying on a small, low branched tree, her face a mask that showed no expression at all. She spoke to him, without even turning her head to look at him.

"Inuyasha" she whispered "you've come to me"

The hanyou resisted snapping at her, noticing that she was barely 'alive'. When she heard no response from him she went on.

"I can't stay here much longer, Inuyasha, this body made of clay and bones is only temporary, and I'm afraid it has outdone its life span already"

He groaned inwardly, he knew what was coming next.

"I've come to take on your word, and bring you to Hell with me. That way we can be together for all the eternity" she half chocked, her voice failing.

Inuyasha tried his best to remain calm while he spoke. "Kikyo, I've come to say goodbye. I'm not going to Hell with you, dammit, I never promised such a thing!" he regained what little composure he had before he went on "I want you to know that I will avenge your death, Kikyo. I will defeat that bastard Naraku and take revenge for everything he did to us, but I won't accompany you to Hell." He looked at her straight in the eye gathering all the courage he could. "Rest in peace, Kikyo" he whispered. And faster that she could see, he unsheathed Tessaiga and swept it, cutting her chest in two. She immediately turned to dust, the only remnants of her presence being her bow and arrows and her miko attire.

He fell to his knees and, for the first time in several decades, he cried. That's how Kagome found him, hours later, when she came back from the other side of the well. She didn't have to ask what had happened, her soul had returned to her, and that was all she needed to know. She crouched down beside him and wrapping her arms around his torso hugged him in silence for as long as he needed.

End of flashback

oooooooooooooooooooo

The sun was setting, and Kagome was starting to get really worried. They were too far away from the well, and she wouldn't make it in time if they didn't set off to the East right then, but she knew that her friends were tired and it was impossible for her to get them to move until next morning. She sighed in defeat. She didn't want to do this, but it was her only option. She really hated lying to them; they were her friends, the ones that had risked their lives to protect hers so many times. Now, after five years of travelling through Feudal Japan, she wasn't the helpless child that had fallen down the well at the tender age of fifteen, but a rather powerful priestess as well as a skilled warrior. Miroku had made sure she was perfectly trained in her holy powers, whereas Inuyasha and Sango had taught her swordsmanship, archery and hand to hand combat. They had given her so much, they were as family, hell, she was mother to the little kitsune!

So it is only fair that I protect them, even if it is from myself. She thought sadly.

That night, after she made sure that everybody was fast asleep. She crept out of her sleeping bag, cautiously moving Shippo aside so he wouldn't wake up, and after kissing his forehead goodbye, she masked her scent and aura and ran into the forest at a speed that shouldn't have been possible for any human to reach.

**Next morning in the camp**

"OKAA-SAN!!!! OKAA-SAN, WHERE ARE YOU??!"

Inuyasha nearly fell off his branch when Shippou's high pitched voice hit his ears with full force.

"What the fuck!" he jumped down and held the little kitsune by his tail, shaking him mercilessly "What's the yelling for, runt?"

The kit looked at him with teary eyes. "Kagome's gone lost! Her scent says she's been gone for hours and I can't smell which way she's gone" he began crying then, unable to contain himself any longer.

Inuyasha looked around, but could only spot Miroku and Sango, who were now fully awake thanks to Shippou's whining and looked as clueless as him.

"What's going on, Inuyasha?" Sango asked "Where's Kagome?" worry for her sister latched her voice.

"Does it look like I fucking know?" he snapped at her "The wench's disappeared, as has her scent. Hell, it seems like she masked it or something!"

"There's no need to yell at Sango-sama, Inuyasha" Miroku replied in his usual calm voice "From what you say it seems like she ran away on her own." He pointed out "Can you smell any other youkai or anything nearby?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air around the camp again, but found nothing. "No, if something's gotten here it has also masked its scent" he stated plainly

Miroku seemed to be thinking for a minute "Then she might have left willingly, fore whatever reasons there might have been"

"But why would she leave us without a warning, houshi-sama? It could be dangerous!" Sango was getting more worried by the minute, and Shippou's cries weren't helping either.

"I swear it, if she's ran away to take that freakin test of hers next time she comes back I'm gonna tear to pieces the fucking well!!" Inuyasha ranted

"That seems to be the most logical reason for her departure, my dear friend. She probably knew you'd yell at her if she asked you to go back and, kind hearted as she is, decided to save you some sittings" the houshi stated, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Kind hearted my ass!" the hanyou screamed "Get your butt on Kirara, we're going after her!"

"But Inuyasha, we don't know which way she went!" Shippou said.

"Keh! If the bouzo's right then she should be heading to the well, so just shut up and get on" he said.

None of the noticed a pair of golden eyes that stared at them behind the cover of the forest.

**Somewhere between there and the well**

Kagome was still walking, as she had been all through the night, when she began feeling something that was tugging at the skin of her back.

"Kesu!" she said aloud. Without a second thought she stopped, set her backpack down and began rummaging through it for a while. Finally, she grinned in triumph as she held a pair of scissors in her right hand. She set them on the grass beside her and, stripping of her T-shirt and bra, she cut a slit in the back of the T-shirt that went from the hem to nearly the neck line, just enough for it not to fall apart.

"This should do it" she said, as she put the cut garment back on and shoved the scissors and bra into her backpack. Eying it for a moment, she hooked it on one shoulder and set off again. She had still at least a full day's walk to the well, and despite her current speed and resistance, she would have to rest somewhere in between.

_**So, here you are, the first chapter. How did you like it? Should I go on with the story? Please, read and review!! Reviews make me happy!! **__****_

Youkai: demon

Hanyou: half demon

Hentai: pervert

Houshi: monk

Miko: priestess

Taijiya: exterminator

Kitsune: fox

Ohayo: good morning

Okaa-san: mother

Goshinboku: god tree

Shikon no kakera: jewell shards

Bouzo: monk (despective)

Kesu: Shit


	2. Revelation

**_Ooooooooookay, guys, here's the second chapter, I was quite inspired and write it really fast! Ha! (grins like mad). I hope you like it! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it, really, I swear, and I wish I was lying!_**

**Chapter 2: Revelation**

Without Inuyasha and his companions noticing it, a white and silver blur ran though the forest as well, following the same direction as them. Sesshoumaru hadn't understood a lot of things they had said, and he truly could care less, but he had sensed an extremely powerful aura that way, one he hadn't sensed before. He had a duty, as the Lord of those lands, to make sure that his kingdom was to remain safe, and so he followed it in order to find out who was the one that emitted it. The aura, however, was oddly familiar to him, though he couldn't think of any youkai he had met that had such a powerful one, but most strange of all, he had yet to meet a youkai that had been blessed with holy magic.

He could understand that such a strange being would wish to remain hidden, and thus mask its aura, but as he was in his lands, where he was most powerful, he had been able to see through the masking spell. Besides his duty as a Lord, he was also most curious about it.

_At this rate I shall be reaching the owner of __the aura by sunset_. He felt himself grow impatient, and sped off towards the source of the power.

**Meanwhile, with Kagome's friends**

"Inuyasha, are you sure that okaa-san went this way?" Shippou asked, holding to the hanyou's shoulder for dear life as he jumped from tree to tree "Shouldn't we have caught up with her by now?"

"Shut up runt!" he barked, though the same thoughts had been running through his mind for the past two hours "She had a whole night's head start, we'll get to her soon enough" he told him, in hopes to calm him down a little. Even though he'd never admit it, seeing Shippou, who was most lively and happy, in such a sad mood broke his heart.

"Okay" the little kit answered sadly "I hope she's okay"

Inuyasha agreed in his mind. _So do I, Shippou, so do I_. He kept running and jumping in hopes to find her before anything would happen to her, Miroku and Sango following close by on a transformed Kirara.

**Hours later**

Kagome had finally stopped to catch her breath. She was pretty sure that she had left her friends far behind and wouldn't be able to catch up with her before she made it to the well, and for that she was grateful. She sat down and stretched her legs, clad in some black jean shorts she had brought from her time and admired the golden shade her legs had acquired. How she would love to keep it permanently, instead of only for a few days each month. Something soft caressed her cheek and she reached back to brush away the golden feathers that were tickling her. She mentally cursed the fact that she'd had to cut one of her favourites T-shirts in order to make room for her six feet long golden wings.

She watched as the orange and purple rays of the setting sun filtered through the trees. _I don't have much time left_. She thought with sadness. Stretching, she got up and was going to start walking again when the scent of several youkai hit her nose.

"Kuso!" she said as she took a fighting pose. She could sense that they weren't very powerful beings, but they were quite a few. Moments later five kurohyou youkai made their appearance between the trees surrounding the small clearing she had decided to stop in.

"My, my, what have we got here?" said the one who seemed to be the leader "Such a beautiful wench…and with Shikon no kakera no less!" he chuckled darkly, glancing at his friends "You'll have to hand them over willingly so we won't hurt you… much" he said in a low voice.

The rest of his pack chuckled as well. He noticed that all of them were males, and had quite a good idea of what he meant when he said that last sentence. She sent him a death glare and responded.

"You may leave now if you want to stay alive. There won't be a second warning" she said menacingly.

"Aren't you a spitfire?" the leader mocked, an evil grin beginning to curl his lips, showing his long sharp fangs "Very well, if that's what you want, we'll take them by force!" he answered as he jumped at her faster than the human eye could see.

Fortunately, Kagome's eyes were anything but human at the time. She dodged the claws aimed at her throat easily as a cruel smirk spread on her usually sweet face, sharp white fangs glowing in the dying sun. "Don't say I didn't warn you." With that she let down the spell that masked her aura and went into the fight.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sesshoumaru had nearly reached the one he had been following for nearly two days when he felt the spell that was masking the aura go down and the full force of its power hit him. It was nearly the size of his own. A few moments later the scent of fresh blood and the blood freezing screams of dying youkai reached his senses, and he ran at top speed towards them.

When he finally arrived the clearing Kagome was in, he met a sight he would never be able to forget. A beautiful female was standing, no, floating, a couple of meters above the ground, her sparkling golden wings shaking the air around her while a purple glow enveloped her whole body. Long raven locks floated in waves around her face and upper body, swaying with the waves of holy power that emanated from inside her. Her eyes were shining with a purple light, glaring at the dead bodies of five kurohyou youkai that lay scattered on the ground.

_She is__ truly a sight to behold._ Sesshoumaru thought. He would've thought she was an avenging tenshi, hadn't he smelt the youkai in her. His aura reached to brush with hers, thus making his presence known, as well as making it clear that he wasn't a threat.

She turned her head and looked at him in the eye as she landed between the corpses of the offending youkai. As she forced her inner beast to calm down, regaining control over its bloodlust, she recognized the inu taiyoukai staring back at her.

"Sesshoumaru"

He was surprised at first that she knew his name, though his expression betrayed no emotion, but then again, he was the Lord of the West, so it shouldn't be that strange. However, he was under the impression that he knew the female in front of him.

"Who are you that dare intrude in my lands?" he demanded coldly, his face as expressionless as ever.

Her now chocolate brown eyes looked at him with a hint of nervousness and… amusement? He didn't like it. _If this wench dares mock this Sesshoumaru she shall pay with her life._ He thought.

"Don't you recognize me, Sesshoumaru? I thought after five years you would at least be nice enough to remember me." She answered, her words trying to mask the fact that she was slowly becoming a nervous wreck inside. Tough her inner youkai didn't sense any threat coming from the inu taiyoukai, she couldn't help but feel nervous in his presence.

Her response made something click inside Sesshoumaru's head. "You're my half brother's wench" he stated, his eyes' slightly widening being the only sign of his shock as realization hit him.

"I have a name, you know, it's not polite to go calling every female a wench" she said, feeling annoyance at the stoic youkai lord growing to overcome her nervousness.

He ignored her tone for the moment. He was curious as to why a ningen miko had suddenly become a washi hanyou, and such a powerful one at that.

"Why is it that you are hanyou now, miko?" he asked directly, not being one to beat around the bush.

_Fuck, what am I going to tell him?_ She wondered. _Its not like he should care, anyway._ She opted for avoiding the matter for as long as she could.

"And what is it to you if I'm ningen or hanyou?" she spat. "It's not like it's your business at all"

He nearly snarled at her insolence and walked closer to her, trying his best to hide both his anger and curiosity at this odd female.

"This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself, half breed" he answered in his cold velvety voice "Answer my question" he demanded, as he slowly opened and closed his claw, that had started to glow green with poison.

"I…" when she was wondering what the hell she was supposed to tell him she saw the silver rays of the full moon as they began to bathe the clearing. _Oh, shit, shit, I gotta get out of here!_ She began to panic.

Sesshoumaru sensed her sudden panic and expanded his aura, in search for a possible threat, but he sensed none. His eyes narrowed to slits.

"What is it, miko?" he asked, his voice growing more and more dangerous.

"Sesshoumaru, you've got to get out of here NOW!" she nearly yelled.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was beginning to get frustrated.

"This Sesshoumaru does not take orders from anybody, wench, even less from a lowly half breed such as yourself" he growled, slowly losing his patience.

"You don't understand, you've got to get away from me! It's not safe, run!" Kagome said, as she fell to her knees.

She felt her claws and fangs elongating, as well as the burning on her face, wrists, ankles and hips that signified the appearance of markings. She looked up at the taiyoukai that was still standing beside her and watching her intently. A golden sun appeared on her forehead, as bronze coloured markings instead of his magenta ones adorned her cheeks. He could see her eyes bleeding red as her inner demon fought to take control.

"RUN!!!" she yelled in a feral voice as the last strands of control left her and the bloodthirsty beast took over with a triumphal roar.

Sesshoumaru had been watching the entire process with keen interest, but only when she yelled for the last time did he actually snap out of it and realize what was happening to her. He jumped out of her way as she slashed at him with her claws and drew out Toukijin. Kagome was completely out of control, and though her speed and strength apparently had increased a lot, she didn't seem to be able to concentrate enough to use her miko powers, which suited Sesshoumaru perfectly, as he didn't risk being purirfied.

Te youkai lord barely dodged her next attacks. _She's indeed powerful in this form_ he thought as her claws passed an inch from his face. _As well as dangerous_ he added, this time jumping away from the claws aimed at his heart. He was trying his best not to kill her, though it was proving to be a difficult task. But this female intrigued him. He told himself that she still hadn't spoken the reason why she had become hanyou, and that he most probably would never know it should he end her life now. The most honourable part of his mind also remembered that she had tried to warn him, that she had tried to protect him. It also reminded him of the times she had prevented Rin from being killed, so the honourable thing to do would be to return the favour.

_Very well, I shall let her live_. With that thought in mind, he took advantage of a gap in her defence, aiming his fist to the spot where her neck and jaw bone met. The moment he made contact she stopped dead in her tracks and fell to the floor, out cold. He silently thanked his deceased father for his fighting lessons, some of which included ways of incapacitating an opponent without damaging his body permanently.

He watched silently the immobile figure that lie at his feet. Her eyes were closed, so he wasn't able to see whether they had returned to their normal colour. However, the markings on her face remained, stating her as a pure blooded taiyoukai. _How?_ he asked himself.

He was still staring at her while wondering the possible meanings of these revelations when a silver haired hanyou stepped into the clearing, Tessaiga in hand and pissed as hell.

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard! What the fuck have you done to her?!"

**_All right, a little cliffy, I know, but hey, I had to end it somewhere! Anyway, I couldn't help but notice that out of the 150 people that read it only 3 reviewed... so please follow their example and let me know what you think! It truly does help! Please? (really cute puppy dog eyes)_**

**_As for the people who reviewed, I love you guys! You really did my day!!:)_**


	3. The truth

_**Sooooo, here's the third chapter to this story! I'd like to thank you guys for your wonderful reviews**__** DOMO ARIGATOU!!!! Also, I'd like to apologize, as I forgot to write the translations for the Japanese words in the last chappie. I'm such a disaster!!(so ashamed)They're at the bottom.**_

_**Anyway, on wit**__**h the story!!**_

_**By the way, I own nothing!!**_

**Chapter 3: The truth**

Inuyasha was confused. There was no other word to describe it. He was sure as hell that the one laying on the blood stained grass of the clearing was his dear friend, but both his nose and his eyes told him otherwise. True, she had Kagome's features and she was even dressed the same as her but she smelled like youkai... and she had wings!

_What the fuck!_ he thought, turning to face his hated half brother, who was staring back at him doing a perfect imitation of a statue. His expression was stoic as ever, his clothes spotless despite the gore he was surrounded with. He didn't even bother to answer to his shouted question.

"Sesshoumaru, fucking answer to me!!" he yelled, outraged. Shippou jumped from his spot on Inuyasha's shoulder and rushed to Kagome's fallen body, tears running down his cheeks.

"Okaa-san!" he cried "Okaa-san, please, wake up" He reached to shake her shoulders when an icy voice interrupted his actions.

"I would not do that, were I in your place, kitsune" Sesshoumaru stated emotionlessly. Shippou froze in his place, not daring to move a muscle.

Just then Kirara landed on the clearing and snarled at the calm Taiyoukai, as Sango and Miroku jumped from her back and rushed to Kagome as well, ignoring the white demon beside her.

"She's alive" Sango said after touching her pulse point, relief rushing through her worried mind. "What did you do to her, Sesshoumaru?" she demanded menacingly as she glared daggers at him.

"Yeah, answer so I can beat the crap out of your sorry ass once and for all!" Inuyasha added, his patience running away at an alarming speed at the sight of Kagome's limp body.

"Inuyasha, calm down" scolded Miroku, his face serious as he turned to confront the Taiyoukai "Sesshoumaru-sama, would you tell us what happened to Kagome-sama?" the monk made a pause "And why is it that she seems to be youkai?"

"This Sesshoumaru planned to address the same question at you, houshi, before my idiotic half brother interrupted" he answered "I know not the reasons behind the miko's transformation. As for her current state, you should be grateful that this Sesshoumaru spared her life when she was the one to attack"

Sesshoumaru was not surprised that they didn't know about the miko's youkai heritage. Surely they would have used it previously in battle had it been otherwise, for her youkai strength along with her holy power was a force to be reckoned with. He, however, had heard stories about hanyous whose youkai blood appeared and disappeared accordingly with the cycles of the moon, though until now he had thought them just fairytales. Surely the full moon that shone that night had something to do with it. And it couldn't be the first time it happened, for the girl seemed to know exactly what was bound to happen, considering she had warned him to stay away from her. But still, what made him most curious were the royal markings on her face. They could only mean one thing, though he wasn't going to ask them about that particular thing. He would discover it one way or another. Anyway, they all seemed quite clueless. He would do some research of his own when he returned to the Western Palace, for the discovery he had just made could have deep repercussions within youkai society. The hanyou's demanding yells brought him back from his musings.

"You're meaning to tell us that you have no idea of how Kagome turned youkai? Uso! Why did you do that to her?!" Inuyasha insisted.

"Do not dare question this Sesshoumaru's honour, half breed." He responded, his icy voice promising endless pain "She was already hanyou when we were faced" he went on, wondering to himself why on earth he bothered explaining this to them. He, Sesshoumaru, paid reasons to no one. "The pathetic kurohyou seemingly attacked her, for battle sounds could be heard all over the forest. They were dead before this Sesshoumaru's arrival. Even your inferior half-breed senses should have perceived the miko's aura" he stated, piercing the hanyou with his icy glare.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was being told, but he knew his half brother all too well to doubt his words. Sesshoumaru might be a lot of things, but he wasn't a liar. As for the aura, he had sensed it, of course, but he hadn't made a connection between it and Kagome. Now that he gave it a thought, there was something familiar about it, but he hadn't been able to put his finger on it. Cursing his luck, he decided that it was better to keep quiet for once and wait till Kagome woke up. His bastard of a half brother seemed to be doing the same thing, though, and that didn't sit well with him.

"Keh, whatever! Go the hell away, Sesshoumaru, we'll take care of her" he spat.

"The miko made an attack on this Sesshoumaru, and as her life was spared, this Sesshoumaru wishes to know the reasons for it" the Taiyoukai answered coldly, before returning his gaze to the young woman's sleeping form and keeping silence once again.

Giving up, as his brother had a rightful reason to stay, Inuyasha jumped to a tree and settled to spend the night there.

Watching the exchange between the inu brothers, Sango and Miroku decided to do the same thing. Shippou, on the other hand, refused to leave his okaa-san's side and curled up beside her, enjoying the heat that emanated from her body. Kagome's wings moved of their own accord to wrap the little kit in their soft warmth. Sesshoumaru just leaned against a tree, not daring to relax in case she awoke in her bloodthirsty youkai form.

**Next morning**

They all watched as Kagome stirred, her shiny golden wings occupying the majority of the space in the small clearing they had slept in. Sesshoumaru stood on his guard, still not very convinced that the hanyou miko would be in her right mind when she awoke. He didn't have to wait for a long time to find out.

Kagome opened her eyes, which were brown again, and looked around in confusion. _What the…?_ Then she realized that she was sporting wings. _Oh, no… they saw._ A wave of desperation washed over her as she gave into heart shredding sobs.

"Okaa-san, what's wrong? Did he hurt you? Okaa-san…" Shippou asked, tears threatening to fall down his eyes at the sight of her mother's state. He hugged her with his tiny arms, in an attempt to sooth her shaky form. He couldn't smell any wound, but if Kagome was weeping like that then something must have been hurting her badly.

The sound of her adopted son's voice seemed to sooth Kagome a bit, as her sobs began to die away as everyone, even Inuyasha, waited silently for her to put herself together before they asked about last night's events.

"Nee-chan, are you all right?" the taijiya asked tentatively "Can you tell us what happened?"

The miko looked at her friend, her sister, and felt the tears pooling in her eyes once again, but she pushed them down. _They deserve to know _she thought. _I should have told them so long ago_.

"I…" she began, her voice shaky and unsure "I'm sorry guys"

"What the hell are you sorry about wench? Just tell us what happened!" Inuyasha barked, his patience worn out after spending the night in his hated half brother's company. He didn't feel like being kept in the dark for another second.

Moments later Miroku's staff collided with his head, leaving a painful bump behind.

"Itte! What the hell was hat for?!" he complained.

"Inuyasha, let Kagome-sama explain herself, you're not helping her with your demands" said houshi censored, a serious expression set in his features.

"Keh!" the hanyou growled before keeping silence once again, waiting for Kagome's explanation.

Sesshoumaru watched the exchange between the two of them with growing disgust. He despised the way his half brother let the houshi hit him, the alpha male in his pack, without any kind of retaliation. He would let his command be threatened and not do a thing in response! How disgraceful for his father's blood! He shook his head in an imperceptibly small movement before returning his attention to the matter at hands. The miko now was sitting with her legs crossed, the little kitsune comfortably set on her lap purring in content as her surrogate mother stroke his hair absentmindedly. The lower part of her golden wings pooled on the floor around them, and he could feel her miko aura growing as she concentrated. The markings on her face and wrists faded away slowly until she looked hanyou again. _Interesting. Why does she insist on hiding what she truly is?_

"Okaa-san? Why are you hanyou now?" the kitsune pup asked "You smelt like youkai when we came"

The rest of them returned their attention to the hanyou miko sitting on the ground in front of them.

"I guess I should tell you everything" she said "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before"

"Just tell us, Kagome-chan." Sango told her, an encouraging smile on her face. "We're your friend, we'll understand."

Kagome just nodded and began her explanations.

"I've been like this for as long as I can recall. My jii-chan said it was a curse set upon our family centuries ago, that lies dormant in our blood and only awakes on some of the females in the family line, apparently the ones possessing holy powers. It seems that the choice is completely random, though, as I said, all of them had been females. As for the holy powers thing, I didn't even know I had them till I met you guys."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us, Kagome?" Inuyasha spat.

"I… I was afraid."

"Afraid of what, Kagome?" Sango inquired

"Afraid… that you would leave me, that you wouldn't want me" Kagome said, lowering her gaze, ashamed that she hadn't confided in her friends.

"Kagome, that's fucking bullshit and you know it damn well! Hell, at least you should have told ME! I am hanyou, for Kami's sake, how could you think I would leave you for being hanyou as well?" the silver haired hanyou said, still not understanding her reasoning.

"You don't understand, I didn't even know I was hanyou until I found you pinned to the Goshinboku! I thought I was a monster…" she trailed off, looking down in an attempt to keep the tears from pouring down her cheeks.

"Then why didn't you tell me when you found out?" he asked in a gentler voice, seeing as this was very hard on his friend, though he was hurt that she had kept all of it from him. It would have been comforting to know he had another hanyou by his side, that she could understand his double nature, the conflict between youkai instincts and human reasoning.

"Because… because even then, I was different. It's quite clear that I'm hanyou, but not the same was as you are" she explained.

"Then how?" he asked again.

"My youkai and human blood do not mix, as do yours for most of the time. Instead, each one is all the time trying to overpower the other. I don't know why, but it seems to be somehow related to the moon cycles. The night of the new moon I am completely human" she made sure not to mention that he was as well, seeing as Sesshoumaru was there listening to the explanation as well. She'd have to ask him about last night's events later. "That night, though, my miko power grows exponentially, becoming nearly impossible to control. It seems that my youki keeps it in check the rest of the time, but as my youkai blood gets dormant that night, it overpowers my control" she took a deep breath. "On the other hand, the night of the full moon it's my human blood the one that becomes powerless, and I go into a destruction rampage, killing every being that crosses my path. It is a progressive change, though. I am hanyou most of the time, even if my miko abilities can hide my youkai features, as well as my aura, most of the time, that way making me look like a human, until it's a few days from the full moon, when my youkai blood becomes too strong and I can't hide it anymore. That's why I go home each and every full moon. I lock myself up in a special cell, and my family makes sure I stay there until the night is over and I am able to go out again. I didn't want to put you guys in danger. If I ever hurt you…" she started sobbing again, unable to finish the sentence.

"But Kagome-sama, you should have told us nonetheless" Miroku told her "We wouldn't have prevented your return home, and we could have helped you hadn't you been able to make it there"

"I know, Miroku-kun, but I felt so ashamed…" Kagome trailed off

Inuyasha paled at this. Was Kagome ashamed of being a hanyou? He felt cheated, betrayed… She had always told him that it didn't matter whether you were youkai, hanyou or human. _Was it all a lie?_ he wondered.

Kagome, oblivious to his friend's distress, went on. "My youkai blood didn't become powerful enough to overcome the human one until I was seven. I think it had something to do with me living in a shrine and the holy power surrounding it. That night, I was playing with my father in the background when the moon rose. I can't remember anything, one moment I was happily chasing my father ad the next one, everything went black.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback

Seven year old Kagome awoke tied to her bed, harsh ropes scratching her wrists and ankles. She noticed the bronze markings on them, but she was too scared to think about that particular thing at the moment. She remembered playing with her father last night, but she couldn't remember going back to her room, much less being tied down to her own bed. She did what any kid would. She called for her father.

"Otou-san! Otou-san come please! I'm scared otou-san, come for me!!" Her father, however, never came. Instead, she found herself facing the weeping features of her mother, who was holding her baby brother on her arms.

"He can't come for you now, my dear" she told her, brushing her bangs from her face before untying her limbs. "You have to be a brave girl, Kagome. He wouldn't want you to cry over him" she added, wiping away the tears falling down her daughter's face.

End of flashback

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"It was a few years later that I learned what I had done, when my jii-chan told me about the curse." she finished, unshed tears glittering in her eyes as the sorrow of past events resurfaced.

"Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry" Sango kneeled beside her friend before enveloping her in a comforting hug. She knew what she was going through, and understood her, as her own brther, Kohaku, had killed her father while being possessed by Naraku.

Inuyasha felt sorry for her, as well as relieved that she wasn't ashamed of her hanyou blood, but the things she had done while not in her right mind.

Sesshoumaru, unmoved by her sorrow and practical as ever, brought them back to business.

"This Sesshoumaru shall not allow a threat such as you to wander freely his lands. You shall have both your youkai and miko blood sealed if you wish to set foot on them ever again." He stated, his voice betraying no emotion whatsoever.

Kagome looked at him, a mixture of gratefulness and annoyance written all over her beautiful features. "Very well, then" she hesitated for a moment "Where can I get a seal?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru seemed to give it a thought for a while before he answered her question. "You shall get Toutousai to make a seal for you, as he did for my half brother" he commanded flatly.

Kagome, reluctant to disagree with him just after he had spared her life, just nodded. "Agreed"

_**Okay, so here it is the third chapter, please let me know what you think about it!!! Also, here are the translations for both this chapter and the second one. PLEASE REVIEW!! ;)**_

**Tenshi: angel**

**Inu: dog**

**Taiyoukai: great demon**

**Ningen: human**

**Washi: eagle**

**Kurohyou: panther**

**Youki: youkai energy (not very sure if it is written the right way)**

**Otou-san: father**

**Uso: liar**

**Nee-chan: sister**

**Jii-chan: grandfather**

**Kami: god**


	4. Arrangements

_**Hello people!**__** Here I am again with a new chappie ready for you to enjoy!I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm starting my finals tomorrow and work is drowning me right now! Anyway, DOMO ARIGATOU to all of you who reviewed, I love you all!!!**_

_**Now, on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**_

**Last chapter**

Sesshoumaru seemed to give it a thought for a while before he answered her question. "You shall get Toutousai to make a seal for you, as he did for my half brother" he commanded flatly.

Kagome, reluctant to disagree with him just after he had spared her life, just nodded. "Agreed"

**Chapter 4: Arrangements**

"Don't even think of it, wench, we've already lost enough time searching for you instead of jewel shards, so move your lazy ass and lets catch up with those you sensed last day. They could very well be the last ones and we don't need Naraku getting his nasty hands on them" Inuyasha spat, pissed that Kagome had so readily agreed with his brother when she always argued with him about everything.

Sango rolled her eyes at the silver headed hanyou. "Oh, well, then we should have you deal with her when she loses control. Maybe getting your ass purified will knock some sense into that thick skull of yours" she told him.

"Feh! Like she could do anything to me!" he boasted, even though he knew he was getting himself in deep shit.

"Inuyasha" came Kagome's sweet voice from behind him. He cringed and waited for what he knew came next. "Osuwari"

He went face first into the floor, as he let out a string of curses about damn wenches and their temper. His pride was one day gonna get him in deep trouble and he knew it, but he couldn't help it. Pissing Kagome off was his dearest hobby, followed close by bullying Shippo.

"Well, now that we all have an agreement we should get going" Kagome said, her voice cheerful though it didn't really reach her eyes.

Sesshoumaru, who had been watching the entire argument in silence, decided to speak up.

"This Sesshoumaru shall be accompanying you in order to ensure that his demand of sealing the miko's blood is fulfilled." he stated, his tone leaving no place for arguments. He saw Kagome give him a surprised look.

_Nani?! Why in hell does he want to come with us? It's not at all like him, he hates humans, after all._ Kagome mused. _Oh, well, he probably just wants to make sure I don't end up wrecking his lands._

Inuyasha, however, was not happy about that last arrangement and made sure that it was known to everyone.

"Go fuck yourself, Sesshoumaru, we don't need you following us around. It's bad enough that we have to lose more time because of the wench." He argued, as he stole a glance from the corner of his eye to see whether he was gonna get sat yet again. To his relief, he saw that Kagome seemed lost in thought and hadn't caught his last sentence.

"It is not a suggestion, half breed" the taiyoukai replied, effectively masking his growing annoyance at his half brother behind his façade of cold indifference. He was going to add something when Kagome, who had just snapped out of it, decided that it was time to step in, before they got to their 'Try to kill your brother' mode. Resting her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, she moved her fingers in a soothing way as she glanced at the stoic youkai in front of her.

"Inuyasha, it's okay" she said, her eyes still locked into those of the taiyoukai. "He didn't kill me when he had more than enough reasons to do so, so let's just let him do this, whatever his reasons are" she eyed Sesshoumaru intently the whole time, as if asking him for his motivation to join them for the time being.

Sesshoumaru just looked back at her, their eyes engaged in silent questioning, before looking away and speaking again.

"We shall take our leave, now that everything is settled. This Sesshoumaru suggests that we travel at demon speed, as there are pressing matters that should be taken care off at my castle." He said in his cold velvety voice. Without further explanation, he set off.

The rest of them hurried to catch up with him the best they could. Sango jumped on Kirara's back, as Kagome picked Shippou up and placed him on her shoulder, seconds before spreading her golden wings and setting off towards the rising sun. Inuyasha complained, huffing and whining about having to carry the hentai houshi. Just before he started jumping from tree to tree he warned him to keep his hands to himself if he didn't want them chewed off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They had been going for the whole day, only making a small stop to eat something at midday, before they set off again towards the mountains where Totosai lived. They were now resting in a small clearing next to a river. Inuyasha was most pissed about his brothers company, though the stoic taiyoukai did all in his power to stay away from all of them. He really didn't care for a conversation with any of them, and watching their moronic behaviour towards each other just strengthened his decision. If it wasn't the houshi being slapped for being a hentai, then was his brother being crushed to the ground for pissing the miko.

As he thought about her, he remembered how she seemed absolutely clueless about what the markings on her face and body meant. It had been five centuries since he saw the emblem of the House of the Sun, and he most definitely hadn't expected to see it ever again. She seemed ashamed of it, though, and from what she had told them she believed it was some sort of family curse. _So rumours may have been true, after all. I shall watch her closely, anyway. For the time being, hiding the markings might have been the wisest decision, but I can not understand the reasons for her ignorance where her family history is concerned. However, I could not smell any lie coming from her, so I would assume the miko in truth does not know who she is. Hmm, interesting indeed._

Sesshoumaru's musings were suddenly brought to an end when Inuyasha's yelling filled the clearing they were staying in. He looked up to be met with the sight of the little kitsune running around in an attempt to escape him, while calling out for Kagome to come to his rescue. The hanyou miko and the taijiya had gone to a nearby hot spring on their nightly ritual of getting themselves cleaned, but that had been a while ago and should be back any moment.

Inuyasha finally got hold of Shippou's fluffy tail and smacked him on the head, while he kept yelling at him for Kami knew what that he had done to the hanyou this time. After a couple smacks Shippou began crying, while he called for his okaa-san.

Suddenly, a loud snarl could be heard behind the tree line. Before any of them could react, an extremely pissed off Kagome made her appearance into the dancing light of the flames, her tan skin reflecting the fire as her wide golden wings enveloped her in a soft glow. Her eyes were beginning to bleed red and they could see that her fangs had elongated quite a bit. She looked as if she was going to lose it any moment.

"Pup" she said, her voice feral and so low that the hanyou's sensitive ears nearly missed it.

Inuyasha hesitated and looked at her, then at the kitsune cub he held in his hand. He tried to weigh Kagome's sanity at the moment. She seemed to know what she was doing, but she didn't look at all like herself. He didn't know if it was safe to hand Shippou over to her right then.

When she saw that the hanyou wasn't giving her back her pup, her beast snarled in rage and she jumped at him, her deadly claws ready for the kill. Sango just came rushing through the trees.

"Kagome, NO!!!" she screamed at her dear friend.

A blur of white and silver appeared out of nowhere behind Kagome and grasped her arms. Sesshoumaru glared at his half brother as he struggled to keep his grip on the furious female.

"Unless you have a death wish you should give her pup back to her. She has heard him cry for her and will not back up until she makes sure that he is safe and taken care of" he spoke, trying his best not to let his cold mask slip with the effort he was making to hold her down.

Inuyasha hesitantly let go of Shippou's tail. The little kitsune gulped at the terrifying sight that was his mother right now, bur his instincts were telling him that it was safe enough to go to her. She was, after all, trying to protect him. He walked up to her, and when he was within reach Sesshoumaru freed Kagome's arms. She quickly pulled Shippou to her arms and flew to a tree top. She sat on a wide branch and wrapped her wings around her and her pup, who was currently sitting comfortably on her lap and snuggling into her stomach.

Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha exchanged confused looks before the shaken hanyou spoke up what was going through all of their minds.

"What the hell just happened?!"

Sesshoumaru didn't even care to look their way, he just walked back to the tree he had been leaning on earlier and sat down, his back pressed against the hard wood. Looking up he allowed the silver light of the nearly full moon to bathe his features and stared at the stars above. What had he gotten himself into?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Next morning Kagome couldn't bring herself to look at anybody's eyes in the group. She had nearly attacked Inuyasha, for heaven's sake!! What had she been thinking? _If it hadn't been for Sesshoumaru…_ Thinking about him brought her to do a quick review of the events of the last couple of days. It was the second time in two days that she saved her life, and for the life of her she couldn't figure out what had gotten into him to do that. Sure, he hadn't been trying to kill them since he got Toukijin, but he hadn't been helping them either. For the last three years they had barely gotten word of him, since he had retreated to his castle to run his lands as he waited for Naraku to make his move. Kagome shook her head. Whatever it was that had gotten him to spare her life and protect her friends from her wrath, she was grateful.

She looked at the taiyoukai that was flying on his cloud a little ahead of her, and making up her mind she flew to Sango's side and handed her the slumbering kitsune that she carried in her arms. The poor kid had fallen asleep a little before noon, and she didn't want to wake him up. Anyway, she wanted to speak to Sesshoumaru and she didn't think he'd appreciate audience.

"Sango, could you please take care of Shippou for a while? I want to speak to Sesshoumaru" she told the taijiya, her voice still hesistant after what transpired last night.

"Of course, nee-chan" she answered with a bright smile. "You know, nobody blames you for what happened last night. It was an accident, and Inuyasha should have known that you'd be pissed if he hit Shippou" she added when she noticed the miko's guilty face.

Kagome faked a small smile, not wanting her sister more worried about her than she already was.

"It's okay, Sango-chan, I know. It's just difficult for me to think that I could have harmed any of you. Don't worry about me, I'll be all right." she answered.

When Sango nodded she headed towards Sesshoumaru, gathering up the courage to tell him what she wanted to say. When she reached his side he didn't even bother to look at her. Instead, he kept going on, acting as if she weren't there. His attitude pissed Kagome, but she hadn't gone to him to argue, so she decided to just get over with it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" she called, her voice nearly a whisper but loud enough for him to hear. When he saw him flickering his eyes towards her she blurted "I came to thank you."

That seemed to catch his attention.

"And why would you, miko, be thankful to this Sesshoumaru?" he asked, his voice glacial and emotionless. He was genuinely curious as to why she was thanking him for, but he wasn't about to let that show.

"For not killing me when I attacked you" she answered "and for holding me down last night, when I was about to jump at Inuyasha. Thank you." She replied, bowing her head slightly.

His amber orbs locked with her chocolate ones before he answered back.

"Do not be grateful for that, Kagome, for this Sesshoumaru only did it in repayment for the times you saved Rin. It wouldn't have been honourable to end your life when you were not in your right mind."

His eyes were piercing through her, but she held his gaze and just nodded. Though his words have been cold, and a few years before probably would have hurt her, she understood the meaning behind them and appreciated it. He didn't see her as some ningen piece of trash, but as something important enough that would mar his honour should not be appropriately dealt with.

After their little exchange she just flew back to Sango to retrieve the little kitsune, and they kept going on till they reached Totosai's mountain a few hours before down.

Sesshoumaru, who was the first to arrive, landed at the entrance of the large cave the old youkai lived in, and the others quickly followed suit. Inuyasha and miroku hadn't arrived yet, as they had to climb the mountains instead of just flying to the top. They didn't have to wait long before sword maker walked out of the cave, Myoga comfortably sat on his shoulder.

"It's been a long time, Sesshoumaru" he greeted "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he added, glancing to the rest of the group. He nearly jumped when Inuyasha and Miroku landed on the stone platform that was the entrance of his cave. "And Inuyasha too! Well, it seems that we have serious matters at hand if you two have left your differences at side to come here. Is there any problem with the fangs?" he inquired, almost totally convinced that something must be wrong with the swords if both brothers have come to him at the same time.

Inuyasha interrumped "Feh! There's nothing wrong with Tessaiga, you old fart! And it's not like I'm here with my ass of a brother because I want to. If the wench hadn't tried to rip his head off then I wouldn't have to put up with him!" Nobody noticed Myoga's astonished face as Inuyasha spoke.

"Osuwari" sounded Kagome's annoyed voice from behind him. When his face was well slammed into the hard rock she looked at Totosai apologetically. "Forgive his bad manners, please." She said politely.

Totosai nodded absentmindedly and turned to Sesshoumaru, who had yet to utter a word.

"So tell me, Sesshoumaru, what is it that you want?" he asked.

"Miko, come forward" he ordered.

Kagome stepped forward, not before muttering something about arrogant jerks that go ordering people around.

"This Sesshoumaru wants a seal made to keep her blood under control" he stated plainly.

Totosai frowned and moved towards her, staring at her up and down and then circling around her to take a better look at her wings, as Kagome stood uncomfortably under his scrutiny. _Well, she looks like a hanyou to me, but Sesshoumaru just called her a miko. Doesn't really make much sense._ When he voiced his thoughts Kagome proceeded to tell him what she knew about her own nature. Totosai listened intently before speaking again.

"From what you're telling me, I think I will have to make not only one seal but two, in order to keep both youkai and miko power in control." He said. "If they're able to overcome your senses both of them must hold great strength, so I will be needing equally powerful materials to forge them."

Kagome didn't know exactly what he was talking about, but she had a feeling that this would cause trouble.

"Which would those materials be?" Shesshoumaru's icy voice asked from her left.

Totosai seemed to be deep in thought for a while before he answered.

"Well, for the miko seal, I'd say that a couple of pure shards would do the trick, but to seal such a powerful youki there's only one thing I can think of. The fang of a taiyoukai" he stated calmly, staring intently at Sesshoumaru, who didn't even flinch when he replied.

"Very well, then. You shall have it" he spoke, his velvety voice displaying the faintest hint of annoyance when he noticed everybody staring at him as he had grown a second head. He had already decided that he would not kill the miko, so he didn't have much of a choice. Besides, his inner youkai was throwing a fit at the thought of neglecting the fang, and though he had an idea of what the reasons for such behaviour would be, it was unnerving. Pushing those thoughts aside, he returned to the matter at hand. "When will the seals be ready?" he demanded.

Totosai thought for a moment. "I'd say that in three month's time they should be ended. I have never forged a miko seal, but I'm confident that I'll have no problems in making it."

Sesshoumaru turned to look at the hanyou miko before he spoke.

"This Sesshoumaru shall provide the fang in one condition" he began "You shall be staying in my castle during the two weeks in which your youkai is most powerful until your seals are done. This Sesshoumaru shall not have a threat such as yourself wandering his lands, and you have shown your inability to reign on your instincts during that time. You may return to your companions for the remaining time" he declared, his eyes boring into Kagome's.

"Like hell she's doing that! We need her to find the damn shards!" Inuyasha interrupted "And how the hell do we know that you're not gonna just kill her when we're not around?"

Sesshoumaru's patience was growing very thin, but just as he was to threaten his brother Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha, he could have just killed me when I first attacked him, and you weren't around" though she really didn't like the idea of spending two weeks a month with the Ice Prince, she went on with her argument "It is only fair that if he's going to help me get the seal I agree to stay under his watch until it is safe for me to go back again" what she didn't say, as she didn't know why the hell it was happening, was that she felt compelled to support him. Nevertheless, she faced the taiyoukai before she spoke again.

"I request, though, that I bring Shippou with me. He's my pup and therefore he should be mine to care for"

Sesshoumaru just nodded and, to everyone's surprise, brought his claw to his mouth and ripped out one of his fangs, which grew back immediately. His face never showed the slightest trace of pain during the whole process. Handing it to the old youkai, he turned to Kagome.

She stared at him as the blood from the recently ripped fang streamed down his chin, slowly dropping to the floor from there. He reached to wipe it out with his claw before speaking.

"Very well. We shall be taking our leave, then" he said, immediately taking off on his youki cloud.

Kagome hurriedly said her goodbyes before grabbing Shippou and her enormous backpack and following Sesshoumaru.

_**So, there you are, a brand new chappie for you! How did you like it? Please read and review for me!!! Reviews make me happy!! **_

_**Nani: what?!**_


	5. Departure and arrival

_**Yay, a new chappie for you!! I'm sorry if it took too long, but college's being a bitch right now and I don't really have much time left for writing. Anyways, as always I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers. You guys rock!!!**_

_**I don't own anything, besides Chio and Konosuke!!!**_

**Chapter 5: Departure and arrival**

Inuyasha watched as Kagome got lost in the horizon as a tidal wave of raw emotions rushed through him. He didn't like it one bit that his brother had Kagome with him, even if it was a temporary solution, but he understood that they didn't have the power to hold her back if she lost it again.

"But she could have gone through the fucking well and then be back with us, not with that fucking son of a bitch" he mumbled to himself, trying to hold back the temper tantrum that was threatening to show up anytime.

Miroku, who was standing next to him, placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to get him to calm down. Still staring to the spot where he had lost sight of the miko, he spoke.

"Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't know that Kagome comes from the future, Inuyasha" he said "so it's only normal for him to want her under his watch while she's a threat to his lands. Actually, he acted in a much more merciful way than he used to by not killing her right away"

"Keh! The why not tell him so that he'd leave her the hell alone?"

"Because, my friend, I don't really think that Kagome-sama would appreciate us giving him such information" the houshi replied in his usual calm tone.

"Keh!" was Inuyasha's predictable reaction to his reasoning as he walked away.

"Inuyasha-sama!!" came Myoga's high pitched voice as he jumped to the hanyou's shoulder, being caught when he was millimetres from his neck's skin.

"What the fuck do you want now?" came Inuyasha's irritated voice, not in the mood for putting up with the flea's antics right then.

"Forgive me, Inuyasha-sama, but I am curious of your brother's behaviour. I would have never thought that he would be following the steps of the Great Dog Inutaisho" he responded, wriggling uncomfortably as the hanyou lifted him, pinned between two fingers to his eye level and glared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked the flea. Miroku and the taijiya had joined them, interested by the conversation, as Totosai had retreated to his cave to begin the work Sesshoumaru had charged him with.

Myoga looked at each of them, then back at Inuyasha, before hanging his head in defeat.

"I have obviously failed in my task to teach you about inu youkai culture if you don't know the answer to that question, Inuyasha-sama" he stated miserably.

"Myoga-jiji, what are you talking about?" Sango asked, slightly concerned by the path this conversation was taking. Something that she had learned during her training as a taijiya, about inuyoukai…

The flea looked at her and took a deep breath before answering.

"What do you know about inuyoukai mating rituals?" he asked her.

'Something about inuyoukai having to do something before they mate… not being the only ones either…' she mused as she tried her best to remember her childhood lessons.

"I can't remember, Myoga-jiji" she responded truthfully.

"I see. When an inuyoukai wants to mate with a female, first he has to prove that he's worthy of claiming her, specially when the female in question is a powerful one" he started.

Suddenly, Sango took a sharp intake of air, clasping her hand over her mouth as a thick veil of concern was placed over her eyes.

Inuyasha and Miroku, who didn't really know what mating had to do with the whole thing, but knew Sango too well to think that she'd get that worried without a reason, exchanged a glance before staring back at the flea. Inuyasha shook him impatiently to get him to go on with his explanation.

"As I was saying," Myoga said after he got over Inuyasha shaking him "the male has to prove himself worthy of the female. Once that is accomplished, he will have mating rights on said female, meaning that he's free to mate her whenever he wants" he made a pause and looked at Inuyasha in the eye "Inuyasha-sama, to prove himself worth of the female, the male youkai has to defeat her in a single combat, obviously managing to do so without killing her" he finished.

"So, what?" the hanyou asked, still confused by the flea's lessons on inuyoukai tradition.

"So now, Sesshoumaru has the right to claim Kagome as his mate whenever he wants, and neither her nor any of us have a say in that" Sango stated, then paused to let realization sink in the hanyou. However, Myoga shook his head again.

"Even if Kagome-sama had a say in it, she wouldn't object, taijiya" he stated, still shaking his head miserably

"What do you mean that she wouldn't object?!" Inuyasha yelled "Of course she would object mating with my asshole of a brother!!"

"You don't understand, Inuyasha-sama. Inuyoukai traditions, as well as most youkai traditions, are based on instincts. Kagome-sama's youkai side will surrender to Sesshoumaru-sama, and gladly surrender too. Apart from the fact that he defeated her in single combat, he's probably the most powerful youkai in Japan, so her inner youkai will be more than happy to have him as her mate" the flea explained.

Watching Inuyasha's face contort in anger, Miroku cut in.

"Anyway, seeing how Sesshoumaru-sama hates those of human blood, he surely won't want to be mated to Kagome, since she is only a hanyou" he stated.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, houshi. Kagome-sama is probably the most powerful female alive, thus making her the perfect atch for Seshoumaru-sama, as far as his youkai side is concerned. He'll have a hard time holding himself back, even with his wide known self control" Myoga argued.

"Then why would he take Kagome with him?" Sango asked "It doesn't make any sense to me"

"Well, either he's extremely confident of his self control, or he actually wishes to have her near him, just in case he decides to take what is now rightfully his" the flea answered.

Inuyasha's roar of rage could be hear miles around.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome's eyes widened in awe as she watched the Palace of the West, Sesshoumaru's house and the place were she and Shippou would be living for the following days. It was plainly breathtaking. Built as a fortress, the palace was carved on the pale stone that formerly should have been part of an enormous cliff, now transformed into a five level city, completely surrounded by the sea except for a narrow path that led to the entrance of the lowest level. Each of them was surrounded by an equally pale stone wall with the gate on the opposite side from the previous one. It was by far the most impenetrable place Kagome had seen in all her life. 'And now I know why he smells like the sea breeze' she thought. It was virtually impossible to attack it either by earth or sea, leaving air as the only way to do so, and considering that there were no planes on this era, it only left bird youkai as the main threat to the castle. She shuddered at that thought, but said nothing.

"Okaa-san, look at those towers" Shippou said "they're so big!!" his green eyes widened as he took in the awesome sight of the fortress.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru came to an abrupt stop, making Kagome have to maneuvre at the last moment not to collide with his back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she said as she dodged Sesshoumaru's still form.

Turning his head to glare at her, Sesshoumaru answered.

"You will act appropriately while staying in the Palace of the West" he said "As this Sesshoumaru has to keep close watch of you, you will be staying in the royal wing as his honoured guests, so proper behaviour will be expected of you" he made a pause "As well, you will be required to attend any formal even that may be held during your stay"

Kagome nodded, not very sure of what proper behaviour meant or what kind of event might be held, but she figured that explanations could wait for the time being.

"Regarding your status as a hanyou, this Sesshoumaru highly suggests that you block your human blood while you stay in the palace, as well as the fact of you being a miko" he said "As my half brother might have told you, half breeds are not kindly treated, and a miko would be seen as a threat by most demons, and this Sesshoumaru does not wish for disturbance within his household" he explained.

"All right, I can do that" Kagome agreed, though she didn't like hiding her human side.

He just nodded and looked away for her, heading to the inner courtyard that was now filled with youkai that waited to greet their lord back. Obviously they had been spotted. Just as Kagome followed him down, she heard his velvety voice carried back to her by the wind.

"And this Sesshoumaru asks from you that you keep the marks of your body a secret" he added emotionlessly.

Kagome nearly stopped batting her wings in shock when she heard what he had said. '"This Sesshoumaru asks?" Since when does the great Sesshoumaru have to ask someone for something? He always just orders you to do it under death pain.' She thought. 'I must have heard wrong' she concluded, though she knew perfectly well that she hadn't. She went back to what was happening around her just in time to avoid crushing into the stone floor of the inner courtyard before looking around to the people surrounding them. Shippou did his best to hide behind his okaa-san, not very trustful of the youkai surrounding them.

Sesshoumaru, on the other side, was glad to be back home. His golden gaze surveyed the youkai around him until it stopped on a pair of lavender eyes.

"Konosuke" he said, his face revealing none of the pleasure he felt at being home.

The red headed youkai stepped forward, a wide smile gracing his handsome features as he bowed deeply at his lord. His eyes flickered momentarily at the golden winged female beside the taiyoukai, before going back to Sesshoumaru.

"It's a pleasure to have you back home, Sesshoumaru-sama" he said "I hope your journey has been a productive one"

"Indeed. This" he motioned for Kagome to step closer "is Kagome-sama. She, as well as her adopted pup, will be staying in the palace for the following days as this Sesshoumaru's guests" a chorus of surprised murmurs arose at Sesshoumaru's announcement, but was quickly silenced by one of his death glares.

Konosuke turned to look at Kagome and flashed a warm welcoming smile before bowing deeply.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome-sama" he said in a voice sweeter than he had used to greet the taiyoukai.

Kagome blushed under the intensity of his lavender eyes and did her best to hide it as she bowed at him in return.

"The pleasure is mine, Konosuke-san" she said, a slight tint of red lingering on her cheeks when she looked up, not missing his strongly built body under the metal armour.

"Please, call me Konosuke" he answered, his smile widening. Then he turned to Sesshoumaru "I shall see to it myself that she is accommodated in the east wing"

Sesshoumaru, needed all of his self control not to release the growl he had been holding back since Konosuke had introduced himself to Kagome. His instincts were giving him a hard time, but he'd be damned if he let them get the better of him. Instead of ripping his head off, he merely glared at him before speaking in a carefully controlled voice.

"Kagome-sama shall be staying in the western wing" he said. After a brief pause in which the surrounding crowd let out a surprised gasp he went on "Have Chio guide her and her pup to their rooms. Then come to my study with a detailed inform of any important issues that may have taken place during my absence" he ordered.

Konosuke managed to hide the surprise on his face when he heard that Kagome was to stay in the royal wing, and instead bowed deeply in front of the taiyoukai.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama" he said before turning around and heading inside the stone building that presumably was Sesshoumaru's residence.

When the crowd parted to make room for the red headed youkai to pass, a little girl with her brown hair partly pulled up in a sideways ponytail came running until she was attached to Sesshoumaru's leg. The green imp that followed her wasn't fast enough and got stuck between the youkais.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" she squealed in delight "Rin is so happy that you are back with Rin!! Rin has missed you a lot!!" she grinned from ear to ear when a clawed hand rested on her head in acknowledgement and then she spotted Kagome and Shippou. "Kagome-sama! Shippou-chan!" she let go of Sesshoumaru's leg to run into Kagome's open arms.

"How have you been, Rin-chan?" Kagome asked, hugging the girl to her chest. She had grown a lot since the last time she saw her. 'Of course, she must be around twelve now' she thought.

The kitsune jumped from his spot on Kagome's shoulder to greet his friend, who he hadn't seen for a few years now.

"Wow, Rin-chan you have grown a lot!" he told her. He, being a youkai, hadn't changed that much in the last years. Rin was now a few inches taller than him.

She giggled happily as she hugged him as well. Then she seemed to notice the change in Kagome's appearance. She pointed at her golden wings and pointed ears and was going to comment on them when Sesshoumaru cut in.

"Rin" he called "You will have enough time to talk to Kagome-sama and the kitsune later. You may walk them to their quarters with Chio if you wish" he turned to Kagome then "You shall be called for dinner, and should you require anything Chio shall get it for you" he said.

Kagome bowed. "Domo arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He nodded in acknowledgement before walking inside the building as the youkai that had been around them returned to their tasks, still gossiping about the youkai female their lord had brought with him.

"Please, follow me, Kagome-sama" said a shy looking youkai female that had been standing aside until then, as she bowed deeply in front of her. Her long blue hair was braided and hung down her back, as her beautiful emerald eyes hid beneath long pale lashes. Her skin had a pale bluish tint to it, enhanced by the simple light green kimono she was wearing.

Kagome smiled warmly at her as the two children chattered away amongst themselves, completely oblivious to their surroundings.

"Are you Chio?" she asked in her sweet voice. The youkai female nodded timidly. "Nice to meet you, Chio-chan" she said, bowing before her. "Please, call me plain Kagome, I don't like formalities."

The water youkai looked at her, surprise openly showing on her features. Her emerald eyes widened even more when she saw Kagome bow at her and ask her to avoid formalities.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Kagome-sama, I should refer to you with the proper respect" she answered, bowing again.

Kagome sighed, but let it go. After all, Sesshoumaru had said that they'd be staying in the royal wing, so they must suppose that they're some kind of royalty. She didn't like it, but didn't have much of a choice.

"All right then" she resigned "but please, at least quit bowing at me while we are in private, it makes me uncomfortable"

Chio was going to bow again but caught herself in time. "Hai, Kagome-sama" she said, a small smile gracing her beautiful features "If you would follow me, please" she added before heading to the building.

"Shippou-chan, Rin-chan" Kagome called before following Chio into the Western Palace.

_**Okay, so that's it for now. How did you like it?? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_


	6. Argument

_**New chappie for you, guys!! Enjoy it! As always, DOMO ARIGATOU to my beloved reviewers. You're the very best ;) **_

_**I don't own it!!**_

**Chapter 6: Argument**

Chio led Kagome to her quarters, walking through what to the young miko felt like thousands of immaculate marble corridors. They crossed paths with some other youkai, some of which looked at Kagome curiously, while others, mostly females, gazed at her with envious eyes. She shrugged off all of their stares, but tried to remember the non friendly faces, just in case. After a while, they finally reached her quarters, and Chio bid her a good afternoon before politely bowing to her, much to Kagome's annoyance, to lead Shippou and an overly excited Rin to the kitsune's room.

Sighing, she turned around and crossed the doorway. She marvelled at the beauty of the room she had been given. It had been painted a soft shade of yellow, with golden sakura blossom designs adorning it in just enough places for it not to be simple, yet not to be overly decorated either. A cream coloured rug, so thick and soft that Kagome couldn't help taking off her shoes to feel it on her feet, covered the marble floor. The dark wooden furniture consisted on a vanity, which held a large mirror that should have cost a small fortune in that time, a large closet decorated with beautiful vine carvings, and a queen sized four posted bed. The hangings of the bed were cream coloured, and sewn with gold threads, which created graceful patterns on it. All in all, it was a room suited for a queen. '_I don't think all the rooms in this wing are as wonderful as this one. I'll have to thank Sesshoumaru later' _she thought.

She entertained herself for a while with the precious combs on the vanity and rummaging through the collection of beautiful silken kimonos that were lined in the closet, when she remembered that she had left her yellow backpack in the courtyard. '_Oh, shit, I hope it's still there!!' _she thought as she made her way back to the outside, or at least where she thought the outside was. After a few turns through the labyrinth like castle, she realized she had no idea of where she was. '_Just great' _she thought _'I'd better go back to my room and ask Sesshoumaru to retrieve my back pack later'_

Kagome walked silently past many corridors, trying to figure out the way back to her room. '_That jerk, he didn't even bother to show me around a little so I wouldn't get lost.'_ She cursed mentally Sesshoumaru's name in as many ways as occurred to her, and was occupied in this when she came across a pair of huge oak doors, beautifully carved, that were at the end of the corridor she'd been walking through.

'_What's this? Doesn't seem like it's another bedroom, nor a dinning room either… Well, I don't think a quick glance would hurt, after all it's his fault I'm lost'._ With those thoughts, and a look between indignant and extremely curious on her face, she turned the door knob and pushed lightly. Much to her surprise, the giant door swung open quietly with a minimal effort, but it didn't last long, as the sight before her captured her complete attention.

Her eyes widened at the sight of thousands of books and scrolls neatly ordered along the enormous shelves that crossed the hugest library she'd ever seen. '_Wow_.' She was at a loss of words, still trying to take in the fact that probably there was more to the Taiyoukai than the icy hearted jerk she'd always seen. Well, if you left aside everything that involved his little human ward and the fact that he'd spared her life after she'd nearly ripped his head off, and welcomed her into his house no less until Totosai finished the seals to both her miko and youkai blood.

Taking a deep breath, she came into the room with the idea of roaming for a while checking out what kind of books Sesshoumaru possessed, and maybe reading a bit if she found something of her liking before it was late enough for dinner. She walked through the corridors that were formed between the bookshelves, checking out what the books in them were about. There was history, philosophy, geometry, astrology, and even some about music. Her slender fingers run over the beautifully bound books, leaving paths in the slight layer of dust they were covered in. '_I'd love to read some of them.'_

She was so lost in thought that she nearly had a heart attack when she turned a corner and found the taiyoukai sitting on a cushion, immersed in reading the book he held in his hands.

"Is there something you need, Kagome?" he asked without even bothering to look up, his voice as cold and emotionless as ever.

"Hmm, I…, er…" she stuttered "I got lost and somehow managed to get to…" she then focused her sight on the book that Sesshoumaru held in his hands and forgot about all apologies "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yelled. Immediately glancing around, she found her backpack lying on the floor, next to the table he was sitting at.

He was up next instant, his eyes boring holes into her, the mask on his face still calm. "Do not dare to raise your voice to this Sesshoumaru. I am in my house, and therefore do as I please" he stated menacingly.

Kagome, however, held her ground "I don't care whether it's your house or not, you're not allowed to steal my things, nor borrow them without my permission" she replied, in a tone just as menacing.

Sesshoumaru did his best to hold his temper back. A servant had brought him the strange yellow contraption after Konosuke filled him in with the whereabouts of his household while he'd been away, and when he saw a book peaking out of it he couldn't help wondering what it was about, as he hadn't known she was educated. His inner youkai snarled in rage at being called a thieve, by the bitch he had a claim on no less! For a change, his conscious side agreed, but knew better than just rip her head off. He wasn't used to be talked back, much less yelled back at, yet this youkai… '_No, hanyou'_ he remembered. This hanyou dared defy him. He'd killed for much less offence. She'd done it before, mainly to protect his half brother. That he could understand, though not without difficulty, but this? Why was she risking her life to keep him from reading a book that he hadn't really understood at all? He felt his anger melt down into curiosity. He wouldn't have given the book a second thought, regarding it as foreign, had she not reacted in such a way.

Kagome, however, was really nervous, and didn't know what to do. The book he'd been reading was one of her college books, more specifically her engineering mechanics book. It talked about most of the basic mechanisms for industrial machines, as well as what they were used for and the materials in which they should be built, and while she doubted that Sesshoumaru, intelligent as he might be, knew the basics for understanding most of it, she couldn't risk him using modern technologies in the Sengoku Jidai. She didn't want to even think about the consequences it might have in the future, and therefore had to keep him from reading it anymore, no matter what. And there was no way she was going to tell him where she came from. '_If anything goes wrong at least he won't be able to go after my family. I wish I could do the same for Inuyasha and the rest.'_ She snapped back into reality when Sesshoumaru replied.

"This Sesshoumaru shall not allow secrets into his house, so if you wish to remain as this Sesshoumaru's guest I suggest that you follow his rules"

"I never asked to be your guest, Sesshoumaru, if it were for me I'd be in my own house, so you might as well kick me out, I'll be more than glad" she retorted, knowing she was playing a dangerous game, but desperate to have her way.

"You shall address me properly, hanyou, and you'd be wise to remember that we made a deal. Should you break it, you'd find yourself, along with that kitsune pup of yours, locked in the dungeons until time comes to set you free as arranged" he replied, narrowing his golden eyes to mere slits.

"I'd much rather be locked in your stinking dungeons than have you rummaging though my things, Sesshoumaru-sama, and believe me, you don't have the slightest idea of what you could have done." She said that last part in a whisper, but loud enough for the youkai lord's keen ears to hear.

"And what might be the reason for that?" he asked. He was sure that she was telling the truth, he could smell it in her scent, but didn't know what could be so dangerous about a simple book. He suspected that there was more to this girl than he thought. '_And there's more to her already than she herself knows' _he thought.

"I can't tell you, and that's all you're gonna get out of me, so you can start dragging me to the dungeons, Sesshoumaru-sama" she stated flatly, speaking his title in a mocking tone.

That did it. There was no way he would let the bitch talk him back, let alone disrespect him, in such a way in his household. Taiyoukai she might be, she was his to claim and would address him the way he deserved. His youki rose to crash with Kagome's in warning. When hers flared out defiantly, his eyes begun to bleed red.

"You will do as I say, bitch" he snarled, fighting not to loose the thin control he still held over himself.

Kagome, on the other hand, was having a hard time reigning over the instincts that were screaming her to submit to the enraged male that stood in front of her. '_What the hell, I don't want to submit to him!'_ she thought. Much to her surprise, she found herself amused to note that he spoke of himself in first person when he was angry. She fought back the giggles she felt building inside of her, along with the urge to submit to him. Anyway, she felt the control she held over her youki slip away as her instinct finally took over. Suddenly, she felt an overwhelming urge to approach him. Not being able to resist it any longer, her willpower weakened by hiding her human self, she walked over to him and stopped inches away, then tilted her head to the side, letting her raven locks slip across her shoulder to her right, and waited for him to make his move.

When Sesshoumaru saw her bare her throat to him in submission, he grasped her shoulders in a painful warning not to do it again as he bore holes into her with his crimson eyes, before he bent his head and nudged at her exposed throat, thus letting her know that she'd been forgiven.

Slowly, both their inner youkais calmed down enough for them to regain control. Sesshoumaru was the first one to step back from their makeshift embrace, berating himself for his lack of control. Remembering what had put him in that predicament, he directed his frozen gaze at the golden winged female that stood in front of him.

"You shall answer now this Sesshoumaru's question" he ordered.

Kagome, who had still half her mind wrestling with her beast for control, looked at him with confused chocolate eyes.

"What..?" was her hesitant response.

"I shall only repeat myself once" he said, his aura flaring with anger "Why is it that this Sesshoumaru may pose a danger when reading that book? It does not smell of magic, nor does it contain any spells." He knew a little magic, as all royal blooded youkai were taught the rudiments of it, if not to use it then just to be able to recognize it when seen. And the book he'd been reading had nothing to do with magic.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She had just gone through one of the most disturbing experiences in her life. Almost like mind control, but not the same, as she was still herself, just that submitting to Sesshoumaru's will felt the right thing to do. She was sure she wouldn't be able to confront him again right then, and he would be able to smell any lie she told him, so she didn't have much choice left. '_Well, at least I'll try to prevent any damage being done. I just hope I'm not making a huge mistake by trusting Sesshoumaru with this.'_

"I will tell you on a condition" she said.

A silver brow quirked in question at her sudden change of tactics, but he would listen to her conditions instead of just forcing her to tell him.

"Speak your terms" he told her, his face once again expressionless, though she could smell his impatience.

"You will never tell anybody about anything I reveal, and under no circumstances will you harm my family" she told him. He could smell her anxiety when she mentioned her family, and decided to have her elaborate before vowing to do as she asked. After all, he wasn't one to give his word lightly, for he would stick to it if it meant his death.

"Those are reasonable conditions" he said "but why would you think this Sesshoumaru would harm your family?"

She fidgeted nervously before answering. "If anything in this whole thing goes wrong" she shuddered "if I lose control and harm you… or Rin" she set her jaw firm and locked her gaze with his golden one before she went on "If anything of that sort happened, I want your word that you won't seek vengeance on my family, or my friends for that matter." She spoke that last part with a demanding tone that matched that of the taiyoukai.

He thought about it for a moment, before he nodded his head.

"Very well. This Sesshoumaru vows to keep whatever you may reveal a secret, as well as not to harm your family or your friends because of any foul event that might take place in which you may be involved" he swore. His youki rose once again, binding him to his word by the oath he had just made.

Satisfied, Kagome motioned him to sit down were he had been before her arrival, sitting herself across from him, and told him about the well, her family, the future she came from, and the reasons for which he had to keep what she told him a secret, meaning the risk of changing the future.

Sesshoumaru listened to her the whole time, having a hard time preventing his disbelief from showing in his face, but at the same time acknowledging by her scent that she was telling him the truth. When she finished he just nodded his head, assimilating everything he had been told. He would want to know about that future of hers, but that could wait for the time being. Also, he wondered if he should tell her about the claim he now held upon her and what he suspected about her heritage. '_It is her right to know, even if she does not belong to this time, which her place is, both for her birthright and the fight she lost to me' _he mused '_but that shall have to wait as well'_ he concluded, as he noticed the time. It was roughly an hour before sunset, and a banquet was being prepared to welcome her as his guest at that time, so she'd have to dress appropriately for the occasion and was already running late as it was. Standing, he looked at her.

"This Sesshoumaru shall take into account what you have told him. It shall be discussed, though, at a latter occasion, for a feast is to be held in your honour and your pup's, and Chio should be waiting for you to help you prepare" he said "I shall walk you to your quarters"

He turned his back at her and they made their way to her room in silence, Kagome hanging her backpack in one shoulder, as her wings prevented her from wearing it properly. Chio was, true to his word, waiting for her at the room door. Kagome followed her inside as Sesshoumaru walked away to his own quarters.

_**Okay, so that's it for now, next chappie the banquet!! How did you like this one? Please read and review!!!**_


	7. A meeting and a banquet

_**Hello again! I'm sorry it took so very, very long, guys, but I'm on a vacation and I don't have a computer to update!! I'll try and do so every chance I get, anyway. So, once again, DOMO ARIGATOU to my reviewers, I love you guys!**_

_**A**__** special thank you to **__**AquaCrystalQT**__** for her corrections. I wrote nee-chan (older sister) when Sango talks to Kagome instead of imouto (younger sister) and kesu instead of kuso (shit) when they curse, so please note it when you read!**_

_**Anyway, enough chatter, here it goes a new chappie for you. Enjoy!!**_

**Chapter 7: A meeting and a banquet**

Inuyasha mumbled angrily and cursed under his breath as he made his way through the forest that had his name to the Bone Eater's well. Miroku and the taijiya had practically shoved him in after they had gotten to Kaede's village, as, being unable to find the shards without Kagome's aid, they had decided to spend the following week enjoying a well earned mini vacation.

It had been the old miko the one that suggested that he went to Kagome's time in order to assure her mother that nothing had happened to her beloved daughter.

'_And what the fuck am I supposed to tell her? That my asshole of a brother has practically kidnapped her for the next week, and will continue doing so for the next three months?' _he growled in disgust at the mere thought '_Oh, and Mrs. Higurashi, WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOUR DAUGHTER WAS A FUCKING HANYOU??!!'_

Lost in those thoughts, he missed a pair of crimson eyes that watched his every movement from the tree line. He was mere yards from the old wooden well when a demanding and slightly amused female voice brought him back to Earth.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing hidden in those bushes?" said the voice

He immediately lifted his head, long silvery locks jerking back from his face, to be met with a sight that would be engraved in his memory for years to come. Kagura, the wind witch servant of Naraku, was awkwardly crouched down behind some bushes right in the tree line surrounding the clearing, her face a strange mixture of annoyance and bewildered surprise and turned to watch the loud mouthed intruder. Right behind her stood a young female youkai with long midnight blue hair, poking her shoulder as her face barely hid the amusement of someone that had just caught a child in some harmless yet inappropriate activity. Mirth danced wildly in the silver pools that were her eyes as her white kimono melded with the wind to play around her feet, which were actually floating a few inches above the ground.

Inuyasha spent a couple of seconds taking in what he was seeing, before he was able to react. He drew Tessaiga and held the transformed fang in front of him in his usual battle stance. The sudden burst of youki brought back both female's attention to the silver haired hanyou.

'_Damn that idiot! Now that the hanyou knows I'm here I'd better run as fast as I can. And I couldn't get any useful information... Naraku's not going to be happy'_

Kagura jumped up and drew her fan, as the other youkai stepped aside, her beautiful eyes wide in surprise at the turn of events.

"Hey, what's up with the two of you?" she said, her delicate brows frowned slightly.

Kagura didn't bother to respond. Instead, she waved her fan aiming at Inuyasha.

"Dance of the dragons!!"

"Fuck" he said, quickly jumping aside. As he saw the attack pass mere inches from him, he slashed back with Tessaiga.

"KAZE NO KIZU!!!!"

Kagura was fast pulling out one of the small feathers that were on her hair, which immediately transformed into an enormous version of itself, then she took off into the air and out of the harm's way. Inuyasha, however, realized too late that a pair of shocked silver eyes were now facing Tessaiga's rage, only to loose sight of them a fraction of second later.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, FUCK!!!" he yelled as he ran forward, hoping to find the girl still in one piece but expecting the exact opposite.

The dust slowly started to settle as the hanyou searched frantically until he heard a screeching voice right behind him.

"What in the bloody hell did you think you were doing, you baka??!!"

He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw the translucent image of the female that had been in the way of his attack. His mouth fell agape.

As she had been speaking her image had been gaining consistence until she was fully corporeal again, her silver eyes flashing dangerously while she stalked over to tha stunned hanyou.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do as she approached him, so he just stood still. When she was close enough, she reached out and grabbed one of his sensitive ears, then yanked painfully.

"You bastard!! You could have killed me if I hadn't changed into my wind form! What the fuck were you thinking about?!" she ranted as she shook the poor hanyou's head by his ear.

"Ouch! You little… Itte! Let go of my ear!" he screamed while trying to undo the death grip she had on his abused appendage.

That went on for a while until Inuyasha saw the place where he'd been standing when Kagura attacked. What met his eyes drained all the blood from his face and made him stop his struggles.

"Oh, shit…" he whispered.

The girl blinked a couple of times, then turned to look the same way as him. '_What could have scared him like that?'_ she wondered. She couldn't see but the broken pieces of wood from the old well that had been standing there.

Kagome did her best to stand still as Chio managed to get her wings through the twin slits that had been cut on the back of her kimono without crushing the delicate golden feathers. Said kimono was a beautiful cream coloured silken garment with golden embroidery at the hems. Delicate leaf patterns decorated the left side, intertwining from the neckline and down the wide sleeved arm.

Once the water youkai managed to get her task done she moved on to wrap the matching golden obi around Kagome's narrow waist, that way bringing out her curvy figure. Chio smiled broadly, her pearl white fangs glimmering in the fading light of dusk.

"You look really beautiful, Kagome-sama" she said "Sesshoumaru-sama will be most pleased" her now greyish eyes shone slightly in an unspoken question when she mentioned the name of the Taiyoukai.

"Thank you, Chio-chan. It's really your feat, though. I haven't done much except for just standing still" answered Kagome, oblivious to the other female's curiosity. "Tell me, Chio-chan, why are your eyes grey now? I thought they were emerald green earlier"

"It's because I'm a sea youkai. One of our usual traits is that our eyes reflect the colour of the sea where we were birthed every moment" she answered, shrugging "I guess that today my relatives will be having a little rain to deal with"

Kagome laughed as she let Chio fidget with her hair to pull it partly up in some kind of complicated style. Biting back a whimper when Chio pulled a little too strongly on a particular lock, she mused about how different the water youkai was from what she had believed at first sight. It had taken but half an hour to get past her meek behaviour and to her real cheerful self. Though she still treated her with undeniable respect, referring to her as Kagome-sama and such, she turned out to be quite a lively young spirit, always ready to share light conversation, be it joking, gossiping or just small talking.

She had helped her bathe, being mindful of her delicate wings, picked out the beautiful kimono she was wearing and fussed around her as if she was getting ready to walk down the aisle.

"There, do you like it?" Chio said, wiping away some beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead.

Kagome turned around to look at her reflection in the mirror that hung from the wall and gasped. Chio was right, she was beautiful. More so than she had ever been in her life. Loose raven locks framed hr delicate features. The colour of the silken kimono only accentuated her tan and flawless skin, hugging her curves as it flowed to the floor. She wore no make up, as youkai favoured a natural look rather than the artificial one that was so often seen in the human courts, and she couldn't agree more with the idea. Smiling brightly, she turned to face the youkai female that stood behind her.

"It's so beautiful, Chio-chan" she commended "But was it necessary to go through this all just to have dinner?" she asked, slightly worried that she'd have to go though it all for each meal. Chio just laughed, shaking her head, as she believed that her newly found friend was just joking around.

"Of course not! But it would not do for you to look like a mess when you're being honoured with a welcome banquet, now would it?"

Holding back a sigh of relief, Kagome just smiled, and was going to retort when a soft knock on the room door caught her attention.

The door slowly opened to reveal the stoic face of Sesshoumaru. She took in his appearance, clad in a midnight blue haori and matching hakamas, with a silver obi to bind it all, he resembled some mythical god of the night, or he would have hadn't it been for the amber colour of his eyes, that reflected the warm golden rays of the setting sun.

He nodded at her and she made a small bow in return, none of them speaking a single word. Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment. _'So the Sun and the Moon meet again, warm gold and cold silver. Even if I am mistaken, she could fool anyone dressed like that' _ Almost startled by his stray thought, though none of it showed on his expressionless features, he stepped aside and waited for her to come out of the room and join him.

Chio, who was back to her meek behaviour, blushed prettily when she saw that Konosuke had escorted the Taiyoukai and was waiting out of the room.

Kagome walked out ad greeted the dragon youkai with a bright smile before turning to Sesshoumaru and putting a more serious face. She was determined not to ashame the Taiyoukai in front of his court.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" she greeted politely, slightly bowing again.

Much to her surprise, he replied.

"Kagome-sama" he nodded again and offered her his arm. Shocked, she took it and they walked towards the dinning hall as she wondered about his odd behaviour. _'Well, they think that I'm some kind of royalty, so he has no choice but to play along. It's just too weird.'_ As they made their way through the corridors something else came to her mind.

"Ano... Sesshoumaru-sama?" he turned his gaze to look at her and she tried not to gulp. "Where are Shippou and Rin-chan?"

He was going to answer, but Konosuke beat him to it.

"They should be waiting in the dinning hall, Kagome… sama" he added the honorific when he felt a wave of anger emanating from the silent Taiyoukai. _'Well, well, isn't this interesting? What's on your mind old friend?'_

Eventually they reached the doors of the dinning hall. Jaken was waiting for them by the doorframe, a serious look of dignity on his face as he held his staff of two heads with both hands. When he saw them he hit the marble floor twice with the staff and cleared his throat. Everyone in the banquet fell silent and got up. Then he started speaking.

"Enter Sesshoumaru-sama, Lord of the western Lands, the most powerful youkai alive, the only Taiyoukai in Japan, most…" he cut himself short when he received a look of annoyance from the youkai lord he was presenting. He cleared his throat again. "And Kagome-sama, honoured guest of the great Sesshoumaru-sama and the one we are honouring tonight in this banquet" he finished much less enthusiastically.

Kagome did her best to emulate Sesshoumaru and keep her expression blank of any emotion as they made their way into the dinning hall. She could hear the whispers from the many youkai that sat around the low tables that were scattered about the room. Most were wondering who she was and where she came from. Almost half of the females were wondering what the hell she was doing holding to Sesshoumaru's arm, and not few males were wondering what the Taiyoukai was doing holding to hers. She wanted to roll her eyes at all of them, but held back. She had promised to behave and, as she had no idea of what was expected of her, she would become a copy-cat of the Taiyoukai, at least until she found a female she could emulate. Not surprisingly, all of that went out of the proverbial window when she spotted Shippou and Rin sitting at a table at the back of the room, unusually still if not at all quiet. She made a move to go to them, but felt Sesshoumaru's hand tightening arund hers. She turned to look at him, but he had his eyes fixed ahead as he guided them to their place at the head of the main table.

She sat down to Sesshoumaru's right as Konosuke, who had been behind them the whole time, took the place to his left. Chio went to sit a few feet away, lining with the rest of the servants that were there in case their masters needed anything. Next to Kagome sat a blond haired youkai, whose kind Kagome had no idea about, with who she supposed was her mate. She pointedly ignored the miko once courtesy greetings were made. Sesshoumaru ate in silence while Konosuke talked with the youkai to his left, so she settled for looking longingly towards the children, who were now laughing like mad about the apple they had manged to stuff into Jaken's mouth, so deep that he wasn't able to take it out. The image of the toad trying to keep what little dignity he had left by acting as if nothing happened lifted her spirits a little.

"Rin and the kitsune are still pups. Their status is, therefore, lower than yours, and for that reason they are not allowed to the honur place you are occupying right now" explained Sesshoumaru's velvety voice.

Kagome turned to look at him, surprised that he had spoken at all. He just stared back. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"So, Kagome-sama, how long are you going to be staying with us?" asked Konosuke.

Kagome smiled, happy to have someone she could speak with that would utter more than a sentence per hour.

"Oh, just a few days, Konosuke-kun" she replied "But I'll probably be visiting again sometime soon"

"It's a shame you're not staying longer, but I'll take you on your word that you'll be back soon"

He gave her a charming smile that showed his white fangs and winked at her. Kagome's cheeks tinted slightly red.

"So, tell me, Kagome-sama, where do you come from?"

"Ano…" she hesitated and looked at Sesshoumaru for help. Surely he wouldn't expect her to tell him the truth.

The Taiyoukai, who had been following the conversation with growing annoyance, caught the plea in her eyes and decided to comply. The wench seemed to be such a bad liar that his general would catch her for sure if she tried to make something up.

"Kagome.sama comes from the Northern Islands, beyond the Western Domains" he stated flatly.

"Honto?" Konosuke exclaimed, impressed "Then it's been a long journey you have done to these lands. Which issues could bring you this far from your homeland?"

His tone held a hint of suspicion as he eyes alternatively the miko and the Taiyoukai. Before she could answer Sesshoumaru decided that the conversation was taking a dangerous path and stood, sending a death glare the way of the dragon youkai.

"It is late and both Kagome-sama and her pup should be tires" he stated "Chio, pick the children and take them to their quarters. This Sesshoumaru shall escort Kagome-sama to her own"

Kagome felt the iron grip of Sesshoumaru's hand on her arm and stood up. However, she hadn't seen Shippou since they arrived at the Western Palace and was fed up with all the pampering, protocol and shit like that. She had put up with it without a single complaint but enough was enough. Now they were telling her that she wouldn't even be able to tuck his kid into bed. Well, she wouldn't stand for it. However, there was no reason to make a scene out of it.

"I'd rather if I could take the children to bed myself, Sesshoumaru-sama"

He looked her way, annoyed that she had talked him back in public. It was bad enough that she did it all the time when his whole court wasn't around. He regretted the moment he gave her a status such that he couldn't just ignore her request and tell her to shut up that annoying mouth of hers.

"I will escort you then in order not to bother Sesshoumaru-sama with the walk" Konosuke said, getting up.

Sesshoumaru felt his annoyance turning into wild rage at an alarming rate, as he was having a hard time reigning over his instincts. His inner beast was raging, demanding that he tore to little pieces the offending male that dared show an interest in the female he had laid claim on. A low growl escaped his lips, his deep amber eyes flashing momentarily red. He quickly regained enough control that they were amber again, but not fast enough that the ones near him didn't catch it.

Kagome stared at him wide eyed. She had felt his anger and the sudden upraise of his youki as well, and for the life of her she couldn't figure what was wrong with the Taiyoukai. _'Is he nuts? What's wrong with him this time?'_

Konosuke, on the other hand, was biting his tongue pretty har in order to hold back the laughter. _'So that was it. It took him long enough! I was starting to believe that I was mistaken'_ he looked subtly to Kagome _'You've done well, my friend. She'll be a great Lady of the West'_ Still playing his role, he directed an innocent glance to the Taiyoukai.

"Is there something wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama?" he asked.

"Hn… This Sesshoumaru said that he would accompany Kagome-sama to her quarters. If it is her wish to take her kit to bed herself then this Sesshoumaru shall escort her to it as well" he answered in his coldest tone.

Without another word he got up and headed for the table the kids were sitting at. Kagome followed suit, not before sending Konosuke a confused glance. He just grinned innocently.

"Okaa-san!" Shippou greeted when he saw the miko. He jumped to her open arms and settled there comfortably, yawning "I'm sleepy"

Kagome smiled. Then she noticed that Rin hadn't said a word, and when she looked her way she found her half asleep, her head resting on her hands.

"I think it's time the two of you got some rest. It's been a long day"

She offered her free hand to the young girl, who took it somewhat sleepily and they followed Sesshoumaru, who hadn't said a single word, out of the dinning hall.

Once they reached the children's quarters Kagome tucked them in, kissing each of them on their forehead before exiting their rooms.

On their way to Kagome's room, she decided to ask something that had been in her ind since they left the dinning hall.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she started "Why didn't you allow Konosuke-kun to escort me and the children? I don't think you're doing it because you like it"

He did his best to prevent the annoyance he was feeling from showing on his stoic face. Without even looking her way, he pondered whether he should answer her question at all. He did not want to talk about it that very moment, but the wench wouldn't leave him alone if she did not get some kind of response, so he settled for an uncompromising answer and willed it to be enough.

"It would not have been appropriate for you to be left alone at night with an unmated male" he said, still not looking at her.

She could tell by his scent that he wasn't lying, but somehow she believed it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Are you mated, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked pointedly.

This time he stopped in his tracks. He didn't like the path the conversation was taking, so he tried to cut it short.

"That is none of your concern" he answered non-committally, his expression stoic as ever.

'_Oh, no, you're not getting out of it that easily' _thought Kagome.

"But it is my concern, Sesshoumaru-sama, because you have just said that it would not be appropriate for me to be left at night alone with an unmated male, and well, you're definitely a male, so I'll ask it again. Are you mated, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

'_Damn the clever wench to the eternal flames of the Nine Hells'_ he thought _'Very well. I shall tell her now if that is what she wishes. Be that as it may, she does not have a say in it, and it is not as if I shall stoop as low as to mate with a half breed, however powerful she might be'_

"This Sesshoumaru does not have a mate" he said tonelessly.

"Then don't give me that crap about the unmated male and tell me the truth"

Ignoring her insolent tone, he responded in his cold voice, though the intensity of his youkai side warmed it somewhat.

"You are not to be left alone with him because you belong to this Sesshoumaru"

_**So that's it for now, a long chappie this one! Anyway, please review tell me if you liked it!**_

Baka: idiot

Haori: Kimono shirt

Hakama: Kimono pants

Obi: belt

Honto: really


	8. A little scare

Kagome stared in disbelief at the Taiyoukai who stood in front of her, looking as if nothing of importance happened

_**I'm back! And it's been a damn long time too. I'm so very sorry but, well, my life's being rather hectic lately and I haven't had much time to even think about writing. I hope you guys aren't too mad at **__**me, because I really appreciate your feedback and support. I wanted to make a special mention to Sakura Tenvaiga for the little treat she gave me for my last chapter. I really loved it!**_

_**Also, I have changed my penname to Ilargi iluna (dark moon), Ilargiaren alde iluna (dark side of the moon) was way too long for my taste.**_

_**Okay, no more chit chat, you've waited far too long for this. On with the chapter!!**_

**Chapter 8: A little scare**

Kagome stared in disbelief at the Taiyoukai who stood in front of her, looking as if nothing of importance happened. _'Okay, Kagome, breathe. He hasn't just said what you've heard; it's just your hearing playing tricks on you. There's no way that he… WHAT THE HELL, THE ARROGANT BASTARD JUST SAID THAT HE OWNED ME!! Ohh, he's so dead!!'_

Gritting her teeth, Kagome shot daggers at the impassive Lord, bidding her time before she trusted her voice enough to talk.

"Would you kindly repeat what you just said, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked in a deceivingly sweet voice, the fire burning in her eyes belying her smile.

Sesshoumaru wasn't fooled by any of this, for he knew that these were just a few moments of calm before the storm. However, he felt confident that instinct would prevent her from causing him any bodily harm. He had passed her test, after all, he thought arrogantly. Inwardly smirking, he faced her to repeat his answer.

"This Sesshoumaru has already told you that he doesn't repeat himself" he started "but seeing that your mind is unable to understand this Sesshoumaru's words at the first attempt, I shall repeat it once again. You. Belong. To. This. Sesshoumaru" he spoke, very slowly, emphasizing each word.

That was it. Kagome let her youkai aura raise, still coherent enough not to raise her miko aura in a palace full of demons. Relinquishing part of her control, she felt the burning that announced the appearance of markings, though she gave it no thought. Instead she focused on the offending male that stood so nonchalantly in front of her.

"Get one thing straight, Sesshoumaru" she seethed. "No one and I mean NO ONE owns me, you hear?" she stalked over to him, their auras clashing violently as Sesshoumaru's own rose to the challenge.

When she was within grabbing distance, she reached for the collar of his haori and yanked down so she was staring at him eye to eye. Her eyes started bleeding red, as her youkai instincts began to kick in, urging her to let go and show respect to the male in front of her. However, her human side was far too enraged to relinquish control over her actions just yet. First she had to teach the arrogant Lord a little humility and by Kami he would learn if he wished to keep the arm he still had, along with some other rather important male parts of his anatomy.

"I don't care about whatever twisted reasoning that has brought you to the notion of me being your possession, but you'd do well to forget it, are we clear, Milord?" she spoke in a whisper, her voice low and dangerous.

Sesshoumaru, for his part, was starting to lose control of his most feral side. Though he had expected some sort of retaliation to the announcement he'd made, he hadn't thought she'd keep her instincts under control for that long. And now, he was hard pressed to let his youkai take over for a while, just enough to let the disrespectful female in front of him know her place, that is, as his obedient mate.

His eyes were bleeding red as well when his hand shot out to grab the one that was currently latched to his collar, his claws digging into the tan skin as he pried away the offending appendage from his person. A rather loud growl escaped his throat, compelling Kagome's youkai to submit to him. She was fighting a losing battle and they both knew it, but she wasn't going to yield. Instead, she snarled at him in return, showing her fangs menacingly only inches apart from his face. She was losing ground to her instinct at a high rate, but she wouldn't lose willingly.

Seeing that she wasn't about to surrender, Sesshoumaru opted for a more direct approach, yanking on her arm till his own fangs were scraping the tender flesh of Kagome's throat. She stood still then, for a moment, as she felt a chill run down her back. She was mentally exhausted because of the fight she was having with her instincts, and she wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. It was damn shameful to be surrendering to Sesshoumaru after what he'd said, but for some reason the youkai half of her wanted to do so, though for the life of her she couldn't figure out **why**.

'_Oh, to hell with it, once I'm outta here I'll just go home and not come back till three months later, when the seals are ready. Or wait until the new moon and purify his ass to hell and back. Hmmm…' _

She was about to let her youkai take over when she noticed that Sesshoumaru had gone completely stiff, and was sniffing the air around. Confused, she did the same thing and noticed something that wasn't there earlier. Blood. Rin's blood.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha was barely controlling the panic as he thought about the consequences of what had just happened. _'This isn't good. Oh, hell, Kagome's gonna have my ass when she finds out.' _He cringed at the mere thought, and tried to plan what he would tell her. Maybe it was better if he let the bouzo do it for him, he'd always had a way with words, after all…

He was so lost in thought that he forgot the youkai that was currently grabbing one of his ears, though now more gently than before, as she watched the expressions that crossed his face, going from shocked to horrified, to worried. When she deemed that he'd been out of it for too long she gave another tug at the furry appendage currently in her possession. That got her the reaction she'd been looking for.

"Wha…What the hell? Let go of my ear already!" Inuyasha shouted, looking bewildered. How had he spaced out like that when there'd been another youkai _that _close? It was things like that that would surely get him killed one day. Grunting, he forcefully grabbed the offending hand and yanked on it till he was facing the strange female.

The sudden movement caught her unprepared and she tumbled to the ground in front of the annoyed hanyou. Glaring daggers at him, she lifted her gaze to meet his golden one.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!" she bellowed "First you nearly kill me, then you go into shock for Kami knows what and then you start manhandling me. Are you fucking crazy or what!"

Inuyasha was a little taken aback by her foul language, but readily engaged in a glaring contest with her. Really, what kind of female was she? Looking all delicate and breakable and then showing a temper that would've made Kagome proud and spitting curses that would have made a jaded sailor blush. Just his luck.

Not one to back down from an argument, he prepared himself for the verbal sparring that was bound to start.

"You call me crazy? It's you who was pissing off Kagura back there, you stupid wench! You don't even have a weapon to defend yourself! And what was it with yanking on my ear?" he yelled at her.

She didn't miss a beat, not at all impressed by his yelling.

"And how was I supposed to know that the bitch would attack? And you deserved the yank! You could have killed me, you baka!"

"Well, let's see, you find a demon crouched down, hiding behind some bushes and obviously trying to keep watch on something without being spotted when you brag in and start talking to her loud enough to be heard from the other fucking side of Japan! What? You thought she'd smile at you and thank you for your bloody greeting?" he spat.

'_Stupid wench. Now what the fuck am I going to tell Kagome? This is all her fault!'_

She seemed to think it through for a little while, pondering what he'd told her. Then she seemed to make up her mind. She looked up at him with a cheerful smile.

"You know what? I think you're right" her expression darkened a bit again. "But why did you attack me?"

Inuyasha blinked a couple of time. What was it with this wench and mood swings? He recovered fast and crossed his arms stubbornly, looking away from her.

"Keh! I was only countering that witch's attack. I didn't see you in time."

She seemed to accept this as a good enough reason, because she just nodded and stood up, beaming at him.

"Oh. All right then. My name's Haize. And you are…?"

Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eyes then back to where he was looking before, still facing the other way.

"And what is it to you?" he said. She didn't move a muscle, her cheery smile still plastered on her face. He looked at her again, several times, before a small vein threatened to pop on his temple. "Keh, fine! I'm Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you, Inuyasha-chan! She said her smile never faltering.

"Say, WHAT! Don't call me chan!!" he stuttered finally, a horrified look plastered on his features. If Shippo ever learnt of this he was never going to hear the end of it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sesshoumaru took off like a bat out of hell, leaving Kagome to follow hot on his heels. His mind was racing with the possibilities. He listed once and again his enemies, those powerful enough, or stupid enough, to make an attempt at the life of his precious ward. But most than anything else, he viewed the most painful ways to torture to death whoever had dared do it. His keen nose guided him out of the actual palace and to a small building on the edge of the grounds. Now that he was closer, he could hear his charge's small whimpers. He didn't even stop to look where he was going, and was about to rip open the door to the building when he felt a clawed hand clasp firmly on his arm. He turned around with a snarl.

"Let go of my arm this instant" he seethed, his fangs protruding dangerously over his lower lip, his usually golden eyes crimson with rage.

He tried to free his arm, but the hand holding it wouldn't budge. Instead, another hand shot forward and clasped his chin, forcing his beast-like eyes to look into deep brown ones. He snapped at her, in an attempt to chew off the offending appendage, but she had a firm hold.

"Listen to me, Sesshoumaru" she commanded, slowly, trying to calm him down. "There's nothing wrong with Rin. Take a whiff. You should be able to smell it better than me. Calm down."

Kagome's familiar voice broke for a brief second through the hazy red that had clouded his mind, but it was enough for him to realize what she was saying. Still not convinced, he sniffed the air around him. Then, he understood. Slowly regaining his composure, he turned back to face the female that was still holding onto his arm and jaw.

"You can release this Sesshoumaru now" he spoke, his voice no longer strained with rage, but in its usual icy tone.

Kagome quickly took her arms back, then raised a questioning eyebrow at the stoic taiyoukai in front of her. Who would have guessed that not a minute ago he was barely more than a bloodthirsty beast? Letting out a relieved sigh when she felt assured that he wasn't going to barge into the building, she decided to take matters into her hands.

"Is it the first time?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru didn't look her way, choosing instead to glare at the wooden door that blocked his way. When she was about to repeat the question, he spoke.

"It is, as far as this Sesshoumaru knows."

Kagome nodded in understanding, then headed for the door. Turning back at him just before her hand reached the small knob, she spoke again.

"I think it's better if you let me handle this, Sesshhoumaru. I don't think she'll appreciate any male around right now, and she'll probably be pretty upset."

Sesshoumaru's thin eyebrow shot up in question. Why would she be upset for this? He didn't understand, but he could smell the salty scent of Rin's tears even from this side of the door, so he supposed the miko was right. _'Strange human females…' _He turned around and was about to leave the place when Kagome's voice made him stop in his tracks.

"Could you please send someone with my backpack here? I've got some things there she'll probably need" she asked. She took it as a yes when he wordlessly started walking again. Shrugging, she turned again to face the door.

"Rin-chan? Are you okay?" Kagome asked tentatively with a soft knock.

"Is it you Kagome-sama?" Rin asked in a small voice.

"Yes, it's me. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Come in, come in!" she exclaimed "Rin is scared Kagome-sama! Rin is bleeding and it doesn't stop!"

Kagome hurried in, closing the door behind her. Rin was standing there alone, her tearstained eyes puffy and terrified. The poor girl looked like it as the end of the world. Kagome rushed to her side and took her in her arms, rubbing her back soothingly. Rin held onto her for dear life as she wept into the older woman's shoulder.

"What's wrong with Rin?" she asked between sobs.

Kagome smiled despite herself. She had gone through something similar too when she was younger, and her mother had soothed her then. Now, she'd do the same for Rin.

"Shh, don't cry, Rin-chan, it's all right. There's nothing wrong with you" she told her. "It's just a sign that your body gives you when you're growing up. It happens to every woman."

Rin's sobs quieted down and she looked at the miko with uncertain eyes.

"So Rin is okay?" she asked, then grimaced a little "But it hurts…"

Kagome patted her head softly, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry Rin-chan, that's normal too. It'll happen to you every cycle of the moon, more or less, it might be a bit irregular in the beginning" she was about to continue when a servant brought the pack she had requested earlier. She dug out some pads and a pair of clean panties and gave them to Rin. After she explained how to use them and Rin was somewhat calmer they left the makeshift restroom they were in and headed back to the palace.

Kagome tucked Rin back into bed with the promise of being back with something to ease the cramps and went to find Sesshoumaru. He was in the gardens, standing next to a small pond and looking up at the starry night. The silver light of the moon bathed him with its eerie light, bringing out his pale features and hair and making them contrast with the dark clothes he was wearing.

'_He doesn't seem to belong to this world' _Kagome thought as she stared at his still form. His words brought her out of her reverie.

"Is Rin well?" he asked her, still staring at the sky. A soft breeze blew some of his hair forward, hiding his face from her view, and for some reason it bothered her. She liked seeing his face, she realized with a start.

'_Of course he's handsome, even beautiful, if that's all right for a male, but… I shouldn't be upset that I can't see his face' _she shrugged mentally _'Must be my youkai kicking in again' _she thought with a sigh _'Couldn't it have chosen another youkai to ogle? Dammit!'_ Cutting herself from her thoughts, she went to stand next to the youkai Lord, turning to stare at the sky as well.

"She will be. It's the normal thing to happen for girls her age. However, someone should have told her about it, so she would have known what to expect" she didn't even look his way, but there was a slight accusation to her tone. Sesshoumaru didn't miss it.

"This Sesshoumaru knows nothing about the cycles of ningen females" he stated, matter of factly. Kagome's next question, however, nearly made him lose his composure.

"Don't youkai go through anything similar?" she asked.

"Females do. However, that does not happen until their body has developed completely and they are ready to be claimed" he answered, still looking at thee moon.

Kagome frowned, confused. "Claimed? As in, in property?" she asked confused. She didn't know many youkai females but, well… She couldn't picture anyone telling Ayame or Kagura that they were to be owned. The fight that would ensue would be a sight to behold. She snickered silently.

Sesshoumaru saw where the topic was leading and gave a mental sigh. He wasn't in the mood to put up with the temperamental miko again in the same night, but she'd probably put two and two together anyway after what he had said. If he had any luck, she'd be too tired to fight her instincts once again and would submit easily. Biting back a defeated sigh, he turned to finally look her way. He was slightly annoyed to notice that her markings were visible.

"Not in property, but similar. The female would belong to the male that won the right to mate her, but the male would belong to her in the same way, if the mating was properly done and the female worthy enough" he explained. "This Sesshoumaru remembers having asked you to keep those markings hidden from view" he added, as in a side note.

Kagome suddenly became aware that her wrists were sporting markings, so it was a safe bet to assume that so was the rest of her body. She concentrated a bit to get them hidden before returning to the topic at hand. Something about that belonging thing rung awfully familiar.

"So the male has to win rights to mate with the female? And how would he do such a thing?" she wondered aloud, praying to every Kami up there that her guess wasn't correct.

Sesshoumaru wasn't a fool. She had figured it out and now she was asking for confirmation. He braced himself for another outburst before he spoke again.

"To prove himself worthy of his intended female, the male has to defeat her in a single combat, without any weapons or outside help, and obviously manage to do so without killing her in the process" he explained, keeping his face straight and his tone as icy as ever.

Kagome stood there gaping at him, her mouth opening and closing a few times until she regained control over herself. She wouldn't loose her cool about this. She was an adult woman… youkai… whatever. Surely Sesshoumaru wanted nothing to do with her in that way, and all their recent tantrums had been caused by both of their inner youkai. They could manage to avoid each other and that would be it.

"Okay, so it is safe to assume that after my little stunt in the forest the other day you have mating rights over me, am I correct?" she asked. She waited until he gave a barely noticeable nod. "I also assume that you had to choose between killing me and this" another short nod. Kagome then moved until she stood in front of him, her hands tightly clasped in front of herself. Sesshoumaru readied himself for the attack that he was sure would come next. However, it never happened. Instead, he watched, stunned, as the miko bowed deep in front of him before straightening up again and looking at him in the eye.

"Then I must thank you once again, Sesshoumaru-sama, for sparing my life" she spoke formally. "However, I think it is not wise for me to stay here while my youkai blood is in reign. Instead, I think I should go back to my own time each time it happens until the seals are done from now on. That should make it easier for the both of us, because I am assuming that you have no interest in mating with me, and, no offence Sesshoumaru, but neither do I." She could feel her youkai protesting her idea, but she wouldn't relent in this. She wasn't planning on spending the rest of her days with an insufferable, arrogant bastard, no matter how damn hot he was. Her youkai could go to hell.

"That is an acceptable arrangement" he said. That had gone far better than he had expected. It seemed that the miko wasn't so irrational after all, and this way he wouldn't have to fight down his instinct to grab her and have her until she was pupped each time she walked close by.

"Okay, so now that's settled, I'd like to know what's so wrong with my markings that has you so worried. But first, I need a bottle of sake" she blurted. She had nearly forgotten about Rin.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows shot up in surprise in an unusual display of emotion. "This Sesshoumaru had no knowledge that you indulged in such activities" he said.

"Oh, it's not for me" she laughed. "Rin's having cramps and a shot of sake should help her with that" giggling at the youkai Lord's horrified glance, she explained. "It will only be a shot, don't worry, I won't get her drunk. It will warm her stomach and make her pain go away for a while" she assured

Sniffing haughtily, he turned around, leading her to the kitchens to find the sake. She tried to drown the giggles that threatened to erupt at the sight of this. She could almost hear him speaking in his mind something along the lines of 'This Sesshoumaru does not worry'. Losing the battle with her laughter, she hurried behind the silent taiyoukai.

_**So this is the eighth chapter. How did you like it? Please review and let me know, you guys are truly my source of inspiration. **_

_**By the way, the sake thing is true, it does help. **_


End file.
